Tommy Pickles- changes
by Blue090899
Summary: Tommy Pickles is having his life be changed right before his eyes. What new fears will emerge and what excitng new things will he experience read to find out. The story by DemonAloisTrancy called Tommy Pickles Terrible Twos gave me this idea for this story it is pretty much the same concept but not the same story check that story out too!
1. Introuduction

Place- children store Date- September first 1992 Time- 12:00pm

Tommy Pickles just turned two about a month ago and today his mom Didi Pickles was taking him to get some new clothes since he hadn't gotten many clothes since he turned two and because most of his clothes were to small on him. The reason Didi is going today a month after his birthday is because she watches all of his friends almost everyday. Tommy just hoped that he would be home before dill came home from his trip with Stu.

Tommy Pov

Mes and mommy are out shopping for some reason I thinks for mes can get more clothes since I'm bigger than befores. I just hope that mommy hurry's so mes can be home befores dilly.

Normal Pov

" Alright sweetie I have all the clothes I want to try on you, lets go in the dressing room" Didi told Tommy as she started to push the shopping cart. Didi walked into the dressing room leaving the cart outside and bringing all the clothes with her which included shirts,shorts,pants,jackets and pajamas. " alright sweetie we just need to try on some clothes to see if they fit you since mommy hasn't bought you clothes in a long time and if you be a good boy I'll let you get a sucker on the way out" Didi told Tommy as she started to undress him. Before she started to try on all the clothes she checked the diaper Tommy was wearing to see if he had wet or left a surprise for her which she found at that he was still clean which gave her the go ahead to start trying on clothes. After about ten minutes Tommy was getting tired of standing and trying on clothes so he started to throw a little temper tantrum but Didi reminded him about the reward he will get if he behaves which made him automatically stop. Another ten minutes went by and she was done which made Tommy very happy and because he behaved he got a Reptar sucker as Didi was paying on the way out.

After they payed for everything Didi pushed the cart with Tommy in it out to the car and put Tommy into his car seat then placed all the bags of clothes into the trunk and left to go home. When they got home Tommy had a nice surprise waiting for him which was dill being home.

Tommy Pov

My mommy told me that we had to try on some clothes since she hasn't bought mes clothes in a bazillion years, which trying them on felt like a bazillion years but mommy asked me to be a good boy which I was and then she gave me a Reptar sucker on the ways outs. When wes got home dilly was home which mad mes very happy.

" Dilly you're homes " I yelled as I ran over to him.

" Yeah I'am, I missed yous Tommy " Dilly told mes.

" How was your trip withs daddy " I asked him. He said it was good and told me all about it saying that he got to meet a bunch of grownups that builds toys for baby's and big boys. He even showeds mes his new Goober dolly which I thoughts was cool but I would of asked for a Reptar dolly insteads.

Normal Pov

" Tommy look daddy's car is here daddy must be back with dill isn't that great" Didi said to Tommy as she pulled into the driveway at the pickles house. Tommy just had this look on his face that screamed excitement. Didi carried Tommy into the house she would go back and get his clothes after saying hello to Stu and Dill. Tommy ran over to dill and gave him a big hug since he missed his brother who had been gone for the weekend and to a toddler feels like forever, they then caught up by Dill telling tommy what happened over the trip, then didi came over and gave dill a hug and a kiss and said she missed him. " Hi sweetie how was your trip with daddy " Didi said as she gave him kisses and a hug. Didi then went over to Stu after putting Dill down next to Tommy, Stu was standing by the entryway to the kitchen. " how was your trip Stu" she asked him. " It was fine Deed, Dill seemed to really enjoy himself, how was your weekend" Stu said after giving Didi a kiss and a hug. " Fine as well I just got Tommy a bunch of new clothes since he is bigger now so hopefully he is more comfortable" Didi answered to Stu as they went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

 _Meanwhile_

Tommy and Dill were put into the playpen by Stu before he went to join Didi in the kitchen.

" Tommy where were yous befores yous came home " Dill asked Tommy with worry since he knew that they could get lost like they did in the woods.

" Oh don't worry dilly I was a t the store with mommy getting new big boy clothes since my other clothes are small " Tommy reassured Dill.

" Oh okay " Dill said with a much better expression on his face now.

After Tommy and Dill finished catching up on the weekend and the day, they played with there Reptar and Goober dolls untill dinner was ready after dinner, Didi gave them their baths then she put them to bed.

 **Alright that was my first part in my first fanficition I hope everyone liked it even if you didn't thanks for reading it. Any constructive criticism is asked for and appreciated so please leave it in your guys reviews. Until next time see ya!**


	2. Tommy's Fear Part One

Place- Pickles House Date- September second 1992 Time- 10:00am

Normal Pov

The rugrats gang were in the playpen in the Pickles house doing nothing when angelica came up and said " I know I'm going to regret asking but what are you guys up to.

" Nothing " Tommy answered. " oh okay well see you dumb babies " Angelica said as she walked into the kitchen. When angelica walked into the kitchen she saw the biggest cookie she had ever seen. " Look Cynthia there is the biggest bestest cookie ever but I need those babies to get it so I don't get in any trouble with aunt Didi " Angelica said as she spotted the cookie on the counter. Angelica walked back to the playpen to put her plan into action.

" Guess what babies I just saw the biggest bestest cookie ever its just in the kitchen if you get it we can have it all to ourselves " angelica said hoping it would convince them to come.

" Really angelica and all we have to do is go get it " Phil asked.

" Yep that's all you have to do " she confirmed.

" Alright guys lets go " Tommy said as he pulled his screwdriver out of his diaper which were in his shorts. All the babies and Angelica walked into the kitchen to try and get the cookie.

" Alright babies just stand on one another and you can go get the cookie " Angelica said. All the babies started standing on one another with Chuckie on the bottom then Phil then Lil then dill and with Tommy at the top. " Hurry up " Angelica barked since she was worried that Tommy's mom might come any minute. Tommy eventually was able to climb onto the counter because he was taller now and stronger since he was older now. Once Tommy was up there he had to walk down towards the sink because the cookie was across from the sink so he had to cross the sink without falling and since the sink was too steep he couldn't go in the sink so rather then climb out he had to cross the sink towards the edge by walking across. Once Tommy made it to the sink he started crossing to the other side.

But then

THUD!

Tommy had slipped while crossing because it was wet and caused him to fall on the ground.

" Tommy are you ok " Chuckie asked with concern.

Tommy didn't answer he just started crying. Didi came as soon as she heard this to check on Tommy. " Tommy whats wrong sweetie " Didi asked with concern as well. Tommy didn't answer because he was still crying and because he couldn't speak to grownups. " Aunt Didi the baby's were messing around up on the counter and Tommy fell off and hit the floor " Angelica said to Didi. " Oh my gosh he probably really hurt himself I need to take him to the hospital immediately " Didi said very worryingly.

Didi got all the kids in the car so she could get Tommy to the hospital so he could get checked out.

" Tommy are you okay " Chuckie asked.

Tommy Pov

Chuckie asked me if I was okay

I tolded him " I'm fine my head just hurted."

He said "okay" but I wasn't okay I didn't know how high that counter was it made me ascared to be high off the ground but I can't tell Chuckie or Phil or Lil or Dill because then they will all be ascared of being high off of the ground like mes.

Chuckie Pov

Tommy tolded me that he was fine after I asked him if he was okay. I really hoped that he was telling the truth which I think he was since Tommy never lies especially to mes.

Normal Pov

Didi reached the hospital and went through the emrgancy entrance and filled out some paperwork then had Tommy seen by Dr. Walter.

" Hi I'm Dr. Walter I see we have a little boy today named Tommy" Dr. walter said

" Yes he fell off the counter earlier today and I wanted to get him checked out to see if he was okay and that nothing had happened to him" Didi explained to Dr. Walter.

" Oh okay lets hope he is fine but I'm gonna have him be xrayed to look for any broken bones or bruises" Dr. Walter explained. " Okay sounds good " Didi said.

" I'll have a xray technologist come in to take him down to our xray station" Dr. Walter said as he left the room.

" Thank you " Didi said as he left. A couple of minutes later a man came in wearing scrubs.

" Hello I'm Bob I will be taking pictures of a little boys insides" Bob said to Didi telling her who he was.

" Nice to meet you I'm Mrs. pickles and this is my son Tommy who will be getting the pictures taken of his insides" Didi said introducing herself and Tommy.

" Alright I'll be back with him in about fifteen minutes" Bob informed her.

" Okay see you in a little bit sweetie " Didi said to Tommy and Bob.

Bob walked Tommy down and told him what they were doing which of course he didn't understand. Once they reached the xray station they introduced themselves to Tommy and then put him up on the table and raised the table and took multiple pictures of his whole body from different angles.

Tommy Pov

After the doctor left this big grownup came in and took mes down to this room telling mes " Tommy we are just going to take some pictures of your bones and that it will be absolutely painless." Then they lifted mes up on to this table and i saw a bunch of flashes from this big camera then they took me back to my mommy.

Normal Pov

" Okay Mrs. Pickles here is your son back he was very calm and relaxed unlike other kids" bob said to Didi which caused Tommy to blush a little.

" Thank you " Didi said. " We should have the results in about twenty minutes" bob said.

 _Twenty minutes later_

" Okay Mrs. Pickles we see that Tommy only has a bruise on his head so he should be okay just try to keep some ice on it and keep him off of high places for the next couple days" Dr. Walter said to Didi. " Thank you Doctor " she said to Dr. Walter as she left with all the kids.

After the hospital Didi dropped all the other kids off except her own she then went home and made a quick dinner for Tommy and Dill then gave them a bath then put them to bed. Tommy was laying in bed then Dill asked him a question. " Tommy are you okays its seems likes something is wrongs" dill asked. " If I tells yous yous have to promise not to tell anyone" tommy told dill with a tone of seriousness. " Okays I promise" dill said. " Ok when i fell off the counter today I realized how high the counter is from the ground and now I'm ascared of being high off of the ground" Tommy said to Dill. " Okay and Tommy" Dill asked to make sure he was listening. " yeah dilly" Tommy said to dill to show that he was listening. " If angelica hadn't asked us to get the cookie you wouldn't have gotten hurt or be ascared of being up highs" Dill said to him. " I guess so " Tommy said so. Tommy heard no response back except for the calm snoring of Dill, which helped him fall asleep.

 **What will happen next now that Tommy is afraid of being up on high places? I should be able to have a chapter up a day until Wednesday since my new semester doesn't start till then. Keep up the great reviews.**


	3. Tommy's Fear Part Two

Place- Pickles Residence Date- September seventh 1992 Time- 1:00pm

" Hello Betty " said Didi as she answered the home phone.

" Hi Deed just wanted to see how Tommy is doing since you said he hurt his head the other day" Betty said on the other end.

" I don't really know the answer to that question because since he fell off the counter and hit his head he has been acting very strange" Didi explained to Betty.

" How so " Betty asked Didi.

" Well he has given me a hard time every time I've tried to change his diaper on the changing table in his room which is very odd for him since he has never done that unless he wasn't feeling well" Didi explained.

" Anything else" Betty asked.

" Also every time I try to put him in his high Chair he kicks and screams and even has cried a few times" Didi added.

" Well I think that he may be scared of heights since both those things are up on high places" Betty explained

" I think you may be on to something there since he did fall pretty far off the counter which is pretty high I'm pretty sure that Tommy will be over it by the end of next week" Didi said sounding confident.

" yeah you are probably right" Betty said

" well deed I got to go I'll come by later to pick up the pups" Betty said as she hung up.

Angelica had heard this whole phone call since she was in the living room looking through her new Cynthia catalog and decided she would try and trick Tommy into facing this fear and making him and all his friends afraid of it too by revealing Tommy's secret but how she thought.

Angelica Pov

I just heard an incredible phone call in the kitchen were aunt Didi said that Tommy was scared of heights because he fell off the counter, this is a great chance to trick him into revealing this secret but how? I got it!

Normal Pov

Angelica had figured it out so she went to go prepare to put her plan into action meanwhile the rugrats were in the playpen setup in the back yard.

" Tommy I've been meaning to ask how is your bruise on yours head" Chuckie asked since he hadn't seen Tommy or dill since the incident.

" Its fine but my head stills hurts" Tommy answered.

" That is great news " Lil said since she was listening to the conversation.

" Hey guys we should just take it easy today and play in the sand box on account of mes still hurting" Tommy explained

" Okay that sounds like a great idea Tommy" Dill said showing he agreed.

" Okay " all the others said including Phil,Lil and Chuckie. But just as Tommy pulled his screwdriver out of his diaper angelica came running and took the screwdriver and ran up the new wooden play structure that Stu had put together that week.

" Haha babies no you all can't leave you're trapped while I'm up here having fun" Angelica said after she laughed evilly.

" Give it back Angelica " Tommy yelled.

" If you want it so bad just come on up and get it baldy " she responded. After she said that Tommy then had a look of worry on his face and hesitated a little bit.

" Tommy are you going to go get it from angelica" Chuckie asked him since he hesitated.

" yeah yeah I'm going to be back in a little bit" he said as he moved over to the fence of the playpen and asked if Chuckie would help him get out.

" Sure Tommy" Chuckie said as he helped him out.

" Thanks I'll be right back" Tommy said as he walked towards the play structure. Tommy walked over to the play structure and started climbing as you can imagine he was a sweating hot mess who was shaking with every step he took to the top, eventually he reached the top were he met angelica awaiting him. " Finally you made it so are you gonna take it or not " she asked. Tommy was just looking at the ground below him scared out of his mind and because of being so scared and nervous it caused him to do something drastic and gross. " Ha your just a scardey cat just like fin-" angelica said but was then cut off by a Blah from Tommy's mouth which was his throw up all over her just like when he had his first sleepover. " Ah gross fine you can have your screwdriver back " Angelica said as she dropped it and slid down going to get Didi so she could get some new clothes.

" Tommy you did it you got the stewdriver back" Dill said happily.

" Yeah but are yous sure your okays I mean you just threw up" Chuckie asked very worryingly.

" Chuckie he is fine Tommy just needs a nappy " Dill said trying to save his brother from telling the truth.

 _Meanwhile inside_

" Angelica who did you say threw up on you again" Didi asked as she was handing angelica some extra clothes she kept for her when she came over.

" Tommy did it aunt Didi it was Tommy" Said angelica still crying

" Oh well I better go check on him sweetie you just get changed okay" Didi said as she left the bathroom. Didi went outside to go check on Tommy.

" Hi kids I here somebody isn't feeling very good" Didi said as she came outside to the backyard.

" yeah Tommy just threw up on Angelica " Chuckie informed her since he was the only one that could talk well to the adults.

" Oh he must not be feeling well I'll just put him down for his nap early then you guys can just stay out here" Didi said as she picked up tommy and carried him inside to put him in his bed.

 **Will Tommy ever conquer his fear of heights? Continue reading to find out.**

 **The ages of all the kids-**

 **Tommy-2**

 **Phil-2**

 **Lil-2**

 **Chuckie-3**

 **Angelica-4**

 **Dill-1**

 **Susie-4**

 **Kimi- 2 and 1/2**


	4. Tommy's Fear Part Three

Place- Pickles residence Date- same as last chapter Time- 4:00pm

After Tommy threw up on Angelica Didi put Tommy down for a nap since she thought that he was sick or possibly not feeling well. All the kids left around 3:00pm and Dill was put down for his nap downstairs after they left. Tommy was just waking up at around 4:00pm and went downstairs.

" Hello sweetie how was your nap " Didi asked as she saw Tommy come downstairs into the living room. Tommy just came over and gave her a hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

" Are you feeling better now that you slept" She asked. Tommy just nodded and upon seeing this Didi just put him in the playpen with Dill just as he was waking up.

" Alright boys you guys just stay here and play nice while mommy makes you guys dinner" Didi told them as she placed Tommy in the playpen. Didi walked out of the room to make dinner while the boys played and talked to one another in the playpen.

" Tommy how are you feeling" Dill asked

" I don't knows Dilly its just when I was up on the playground thingy Mes was ascared that I would fall and hurt meself" Tommy explained

" But you didn't you got your stewdriver back from Yucky" Dill reassured him

" Dilly I don't think we can go on anymore adventures on account of mes being ascared" Tommy explained

" Sure we can we just have to get yous over yours fear" Dill said

Tommy just sighed. " oh and dilly thanks for telling them I just needed a nappy" Tommy said with a smile.

" What are little brothers fors" Dill said.

After there conversation was finished they played with one another until it was time for dinner then was given a bath by Didi of course Dill didn't want to have one but he had one anyways, then they had there diapers changed and put into there pajamas which for Tommy were just a reptar shirt and some reptar pants and for Dill he wore Tommy's old purple footed pajamas, finally they were both put to bed.

Tommy's Pov

I just haded the craziest day evers, I had to be up on a high playground thingy that really ascared mes but I had to do it to get my stewdriver back so mes and my friends could go on adventures but then I threwup on Angelica which made me feel really bad even if it was Angelica. But thanks to my onlyiest brother my friends don't know about my fear. I just hope I nevers have to go up high ever agains.


	5. Tommy Fear Part Four

Place- Finster House Date- September Eighth 1992 Time- 11:00am

" Hi Charles just dropping the boys off" Didi said as Charles answered the door.

" Oh okay great how was Chukie yesterday I meant to ask but I was in such a rush yesterday " Charles asked Didi as she put both boys down inside the house.

" Good actually he is getting really good with talking to people " Didi answered.

" Yeah I know he is starting to say complete sentences sometimes" Charles answered smiling.

" Yep he said a complete sentence to me after Tommy threw up" Didi said.

" Yeah he told me about that how is Tommy " Charles asked rather curiously.

" I guess alright it is just that he has this new fear of heights after he fell off the counter last week and I was hoping he would be okay but I think he threw up because he left a toy up on the new wooden play structure Stu built the other day for the kids" Didi replied.

" Oh okay well if you want I can try and get Tommy over this fear while he is here today" Charles offered.

" That would be great because me and Stu were going to try that this weekend when he comes back from another business trip" she said.

" Okay I'll try and cure him while he is here today then" Charles said.

" Thanks Charles I'll be back around four to pickup Dill and Tommy" Didi said as she left to close the door. while they were talking the kids were in the living room.

" Hi Chuckie " Dill said as Tommy just went to go lay down next to Chuckie.

" Hi Tommy and Dill" Chuckie said in a rather confused tone." Is he okay " Chuckie continued pointing at Tommy.

" Sort of he had a really bad nightmare last night and woke me and Mommy up" Dill explained.

" Was it scary" Chuckie asked Dill.

" I don't know he wouldn't tell mes abouts it " Dill said as he lied to chuckle.

" Hey Tommy was your dream scary" Chuckie asked curiously.

Tommy sat up and said " you have no idea Chuckie I dreamed abouts when I was on the playground thing getting my stewdriver back and fell off instead of going down the slide" Tommy said sounding downed.

" Tommy is there something yours not telling me" Chuckie asked.

(Tommy Pov)

Chuckie just asked mes if I'm not telling him something, which I am but I'm afraid that he wills be ascared of heights too. But you knows what I should just tell hims because him being ascared is better then lieing to my bestiest friend.

(Normal Pov)

" Yeah Chuckie do yous remebers when I fell off the high counter because we wanted to get the cookie" Tommy asked

" Yes" Chuckie answered

" well I'm now scared of heights because of that" Tommy said quite quickly

" Wait that's it you're not sick " Chuckie asked.

" Yeah I just didn't want to tell you because I thought yous would be afraid of heights toos" Tommy replied

" Tommy I used to be afraid of heights but my daddy got me this Record that has a little song too it telling you that you can't be afraid of heights because your friends will catch you as long as you have a best friend to catch you and protect you " Chuckie explained.

" Really thats great so were is it " Tommy asked

" Up in my room if you want we can go listen to it" Chuckie explained.

" yeah lets go" Tommy and Dill said rather excitedly. So the three boys went upstairs and listened to the record and in Tommy's mind he wasn't scared anymore but it would be put to the test the first time he was high off the ground. Just as the recording finished Charles came in.

" Was that the height record playing" Charles asked all three of them.

" Yes daddy I was showing Tommy since he is ascared of heights just like I used to be" Chuckie answered.

" Good job Chuckie I bet he isn't scared anymore right" Charles asked Chuckie.

" Are you still ascared Tommy " Chuckie whispered to Tommy so Charles couldn't hear them.

" Nope" Tommy whispered back.

" He said he isn't ascared anymore" Chuckie told his dad.

" Great now you guys play nice" Charles said as he left to go do housework.

" We will" Chuckie said to his dad as he left. " Okay Tommy we need to actually see if you are still ascared " Chcukie said to Tommy then.

" Okay but how " Tommy asked

" I know but I need your screwdriver" Chuckie answered

" Okay here you go" Tommy said while handing his screwdriver to Chuckie.

" Wait why do you need Tommy's screwdriver " Dill asked

" You guys will see I will be right back don't leave" Chcukie said as he left the room with the screwdriver. So Chuckie left to go put his plan to get his best friend unscared of heights.

(Chuckie Pov)

After I left the room with Tommy's screwdriver I left to go put it in a high place that he could get to all by himself. Then I went back to my room to get Tommy and Dill so Tommy could conquer his fear.

(Normal Pov)

" Hi guys I'm ready to help Tommy over come his fear so if you would just follow me" Chuckie said as he left the room with Tommy and Dill following him.

" Chuckie where are we going exaxtlys" Tommy asked curiously.

" You'll see you just have to wait till we get there" Chuckie explained. Dill decided to run up and ask him if he would whisper it in his ear since you know just have turning one and not knowing a whole lot he was always asking questions and looking for answers. Chuckie told him right before they reached there destination. " Alright here we are " Chuckie said as they reached the living room of his house.

" Chuckie why are we in yours living room" Tommy asked

" We are here because I put your screwdriver on top of my Dads CD rack and you have to go up there if you want to be able to continue going on adventures or none of us can" Chuckie said. " So me and Dill are going to go sit over by the couch while you go get the stewdriver" Chuckie explained as him and Dill walked over to the couch and sat down.

 **Will Tommy be able to truely conquer his fear of heights or will the rugrats adventures end on this day? Read on to find out!**


	6. Tommy's Fear Ending

Same Place Same Date Time- 12:00pm

Tommy had a choice to make that would change his young two year old life forever. He could show that he really isn't scared of heights anymore and climb up the CD rack to get his screwdriver and him his brother and their friends could still go on adventures. Or he could not climb the rack and show that he is not fearless and is scared of heights. Read on to find out his decision.

Tommy stood in front of the CD rack still making his decision while shaking because he was so nervous because he knew that his brother and his best friend was counting on him.

(Tommy Pov)

Oh man what to do, what should I do I realize that I'm still ascared of being high off the ground but my brother and best friend are counting on me so I needs to be brave for them. Here I go, I had to climb these big papers first once i got up on them I had to climb the big rack of disks so I can get my stewdriver once I reached the top and looked down and what I saw was Chuckie and Dilly right below me they yelled saying " Tommy once you have your screwdriver you can jump down and will catch you. I can't believe they would do that for me Chuckie was right as long as you have a best friend as good as Chuckie and the bestest brother in the world you can do anything including not be ascared of heights. So I grabbed my stewdriver and jumped down and just like they said chuckie caught me while Dilly tried but Dilly wasn't big enough so he fell overs. " Dilly are you ok " I asked him on account he fell down.

" Yeah I'm fine I just felled overs " Dilly said to me as hes brushed himself off.

Then Chuckie said " you did it Tommy you aren't ascared of heights anymore. "

" Yeah you're right I'm not and now we can go on more adventures.

(Normal Pov)

While the three boys were celebrating there accomplishment of getting Tommy over his fear Charles was watching from the kitchen and was very happy to see that Tommy was over his fear of heights also he was proud to know that his son Chuckie was the reason behind that accomplishment for being there as Tommy's best friend.

 _At four o'clock_

 _Knock on door  
_

" Oh hey Didi you're here to pick up Tommy and Dill correct" Charles asked.

" Yep are they ready" Didi asked

" I'll just go get them and then you guys could go" Charles explained as he left to go get the two boys. Charles walked back to Chuckie's room and said " Tommy, Dill your mommy is here ready to go?" Both boys nodded then Charles picked up Dill and held Tommy's hand as they walked to the front door.

" Here you go Didi oh and by the way I think Tommy is over his fear" Charles said as he handed Dill over to Didi.

" Oh really you cured him" she asked?

" No actually it was Chuckie he helped Tommy by being there for him" Charles explained which caused Chuckie who was standing next to Charles blush a little.

" That's great well way to go Chuckie till next time" Didi said as she was leaving.

" Yeah till next time" Charles said as he waved goodbye.

Didi put Tommy and Dill in there car seats and drove home.

" Dill" Tommy said to Dill.

" Yeah Tommy" Dill asked

" Thanks for being there for me when I hadded to get my stewdriver" Tommy said smiling.

" No problem I means what are brother's fors besides I don't like seeing yous ascared" Dill said just as they pulled in to their driveway.

 **That's the end of the Tommy's fear story in this story I hope everyone enjoyed. What adventures will be next for Tommy and the gang. Find out next time.**


	7. Tommy Talks meeting a friend

**In this chapter I will be introducing my first Oc a friend of Didi's.**

Place- Children's Store and Pickles residence Date- September Fifteenth 1992 Time- 10:00am

It has been a week since Tommy overcame his fear of heights and he has had a lot more adventures since then with all of his friends and is getting to see a friend of his mom's for the first time since he was born.

(Normal Pov)

 _"ring,ring"_

Didi goes to answer the door and to her surprise its a old friend who has been away for awhile.

" Oh my gosh Annabeth " said Didi who was surprised.

" Yep Didi its me" said Annabeth while giving Didi a hug.

" Did you just get back " Didi asked

" Yeah last night and I knew I had to come say hi to my best friend from college since I haven't seen you since your first kid" Annabeth said as Didi invited her in and into the kitchen.

" Great I can't even tell you how happy I'm to see you" Didi said with a big smile across her face.

" I know, I know, so how is everything" she asked Didi.

" Good I had another kid last year named Dill as in Dill pickles also went back to school for a little while and my first son Tommy just turned two last month" Didi explained

" Great well were are they" she asked Didi next.

" Oh in the den lets go in there and you can see them" Didi explained. Both woman walked into the den.

" Oh there both very handsome Deed" Annabeth said as she saw Dill and Tommy playing together.

" Thank you and yes they are" Didi agreed. " How long are you here for " Didi asked.

" A year actually" she answered.

" Great will have to get together so you can meet all of my friends " Didi said next.

" Yes we do just call me next month as I want to spend some time with my family and get settled in " Annabeth explained.

" Okay" Didi said.

" Well I got to go oh and Deed if you ever need me to watch any of your kids just let me know" Annabeth explained

" Well if you don't mind could you watch Tommy for a couple of hours today " Didi asked.

" I guess but I have to go grocery shopping and get a birthday present for my boss's son" Annabeth explained.

" Oh that's fine its just I have to take Dill to get his booster shot today and Stu is working very hard on a project that is due next week and everybody is either out of town or busy and Tommy doesn't like waiting especially at doctor office's so I was trying to get him a sitter" Didi explained.

" Well that's fine I'll take him with me when I go shopping" she explained to Didi.

" That's fine I'll just give you some Directions then you can take him with you" Didi agreed. Didi gave Annabeth all the directions like for example when she takes him shopping don't give him any junk food or any toys as she doesn't want her spending money on her kids. After she gave these directions they went upstairs to get the supplies together. While Dill and Tommy stayed downstairs.

" Hey do you knows who that is " Dill asked since Tommy was older.

" No Dilly but I thinks she is Mommy's friend on account of them laughing and hugging" Tommy answered.

" Oh and Tommy is a rooster shot scarys" Dill asked his older brother hoping he knew the answer.

" No its great actually because you get a sticky and a big sucker if you behave and don't worrys I hads one toos" Tommy assured Dill.

" Okays if you say so" Dill said just as Didi and Annabeth came back downstairs with Tommy and Dill's diaper bags.

" Tommy this is my friend Annabeth she is going to hangout with you, while me and Dill go to the doctor" Didi said as she picked up Tommy and handed him to Annabeth.

" Alright Deed I'm gonna go I should be back in a hour and a half" Annabeth said as she waved goodbye to Didi while holding Tommy's hand.

Annabeth walked to her car and placed Tommy in his car seat which his mom had moved for him, and they started driving towards the children's store which was where they were gonna get Annabeth's Boss's son's present. Annabeth entered the store while holding Tommy's hand and started looking for a present for her boss's son. As she was walking they passed these stuffed lions and Tommy was looking at it with curiosity.

(Tommy's Pov)

Mes and Mommy's friend were walking in the store and she was holding my hand when I sawed this lion that lookeded like my old lion Henry and I said " Henry." then she asked " Tommy what did you say. " I was happy that she hearded mes. " Henry" I said agains. " who is Henry " she askeded. I then knew that she could understand mes, so I pointed at the lion that looked like Henry and said " Henry." " Oh the lion I'm sorry Tommy but your mom said no toys while we are out " mommy's friend said to mes.

(Normal Pov)

Tommy saw a lion that looked like his old lion Henry and he wanted to get it so he said Henry which he didn't know that Annabeth understood him until she asked what he said. But once she figured out what he was saying and talking about she understood and had to say that he couldn't get it which upset him and he started to throw a little temper tantrum and kept saying Henry over and over again but she still said no and now wasn't very happy with Tommy's behavior and hurried to get the goober doll for her Boss's son and paid then left to take Tommy home because of his behavior in the store. Annabeth pulled into the driveway of the pickles residence and went inside.

" Hello were back" Annabeth yelled since she saw Didi's car out front.

" In here" Didi yelled from the kitchen.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen putting Tommy in the playpen on the way and went to go talk to Didi while Tommy talked with dill in the playpen.

" Hi Tommy look at my sticky I gotted from my rooster shot" Dill said while showing Tommy his band aid on his arm.

Tommy gave no response as he just sat on the floor of the playpen pouting.

" Tommy whats wrong" Dill asked looking concerned.

" I finally spoke to a grownup today while I was at the store with Mommy's mean friend" Tommy explained

" Isn't that good yous spoke to a grownup" Dill said pretty sure this was a good thing.

" No not really because I saw this lion that I wanted buts Mommy's mean friend said I couldn't gets him even though I said Henry which was his name" Tommy explained to dill.

" Oh I see but at least you spoke to a grownup though right" Dill asked?

" I guess " Tommy responded just as Didi entered the room coming over to the playpen and lifting Tommy up so she could talk to him.

" Sweetie Annabeth just told me what happened at the store and because you acted like that Mommy is going to need you to sit in timeout for ten minutes okay" Didi explained. Didi put Tommy in timeout and then said goodbye to Annabeth since she had to go do her grocery shopping since she couldn't earlier because of Tommy's behavior, Annabeth had also told Didi about Tommy saying his first word, which she didn't believe.

A little while later after Annabeth left Stu came upstairs and saw that Tommy was on timeout and went to go ask Didi why. " Um Deed why is Tommy on timeout" Stu asked?

" Because he threw a temper tantrum at the store when he was with Annabeth earlier" She replied

" Oh really what for" Stu asked

" Annabeth said when he asked for this stuffed lion by saying Henry but I told her no new toys because I didn't want her spending any extra money on toy's for him since he just got a bunch of new ones last month" she explained.

" Okay so he said his first word but do you believe it" Stu asked

" No I don't but I will when I hear him say his first word" She answered. After they finished talking Stu went to go tell Tommy he could get up and then everybody had dinner but Didi had Tommy go to bed a little bit earlier then he normally does since he behaved like he did at the store. But Tommy couldn't fall asleep so he just layed there and thinked about saying his first word.

(Tommy Pov)

I'm happy that I said my first word to the grownups but upset that mommy made mes be in time out forevers and go to bed before Dilly even though I'm the big brother just because I said my first word I wonder if I don't talk to the grownups will I stay out of troubles. Yeah that has to be right because Mommy nevers made me go to bed before dilly even when I hit Dilly that one time when he was first brought from the hopsicle so as long as I don't say anything to the grownups I will stay out of troubles, good its decided mes won't say anything anymores so I don't get in troubles.

 **Will Tommy ever say anything ever again find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Tommy Talks part two

Place- Pickles residence Date- september sixteenth 1992 Time-10:00am

Tommy and Dill were ouside waiting for there friends to be dropped off by thier parent, Tommy is wearing a light blue shirt with a thin black fall jacket and tan cargo shorts with his diaper underneath with black shoes and dill is wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt with his diaper.

Chuckie and kimi came outside and said " Hi dill, Hi tommy" " Hi guys " Dill replied and Tommy just waved.

" So what are you guys doing " Chuckie asked as him and Kimi sat down with Dill and Tommy.

" We were just rolling around my new ball that grandpa got mes" Dill explained.

" Oh that's cool and what did you guys do yesterday " Chuckie asked.

" Well I got my first rooster shot and Tommy got to meet one of our Mommy's friends" Dill explained but when dill explained this Tommy remebered what happened yesterday and started pouting again. While Phil and Lil came outside since they had been dropped off.

" Hi guys " Lil said as her and Phil then sat with the rest of the group.

" Hi guys we were just talking about what we all did yesterday and Dill just tolds us that he got his first rooster shot and Tommy met one of his Mommy's friend's" Kimi explained.

" Oh cool how was she Tommy " Phil asked.

(Tommy Pov)

Phil Just askeded me how Mommy's mean friend was but I promised myself I won't talk so I don't get in more trouble like yesterday. On account of me not answering Phil askded me again.

(Normal Pov)

" Tommy how was your Mommy's Friend" Phil reapeted thinking Tommy didn't hear him.

" Um Dill is Tommy okay he hasn't talked since me and Kimi got here" Chuckie asked with concern.

" I'm not sure but he did have to sit in timeout yesterday and went to bed befores mes" Dill answered.

" Why was he in timeout" Lil asked

" Because he was bad at the store with our Mommy's friend" Dill explained for everyone.

" Oh okay" Everybody said except Tommy and Dill.

" So thats why he is pouting then and not talking" Kimi confirmend.

" Yep thats why" dill agreed with kimi.

" Well lets play something instead of just sitting here" Phil said rather bored.

" Okay let go play in the sandbox" Dill said as everybody except Tommy got up to the sandbox.

" Tommy do you want to play with us were going in the sandbox" Chuckie asked as everybody was getting up to go to the sandbox. Tommy just shook his head no.

All the kids were worried about Tommy but they wern't the only ones becasue Didi noticed him acting the way he was outside since she was watching from the window. " Hey Stu I think there is something wrong with Tommy" Didi explained to stu who was in the kitchen with her.

" Why di you say that" Stu asked

"Becasue he didnt go with all the kids when they went to the sandbox" Didi answered.

" Deed he is fine he just didn't want to play with them right now" Stu reassured her.

" I hope your right" Didi answered not so sure.

The rest of the day went on the babys tried a couple times trying to get Tommy to talk but with no luck, which got them all worried espically dill and Didi who has been watching Tommy majority of the day. It was the end of the day and all the kids have left to go home, Didi and stu made dinner then put both boys to bed and decided to have some tea and talk late that night.

" Stu I'm really worried about Tommy he never acts like this" Didi said as she sat down with her tea.

" Deed It was only one day he proabaly was just upset about yesterday" Stu answred as he sat down with his tea.

" Yeah you're proably right but we should probably try to get him to say his first word to us since Annabeth heard him say it" Didi said as she drank her tea

" Okay I'll try and get him to sayit tomorrow" Stu said as they both finished there tea and went to bed.

 _The next day_

Stu came in to Tommy and Dill's room to get them up. He changed Dill's diaper then went to go change tommy's and asked him somehting. " Champ did you say your first word to Mommy's friend the other day" Stu asked as he pulled tommy's pajama pants off. Tommy shook his head no. " Are you sure " Stu asked as he untaped Tommy's diaper and begun wiping him. Tommy nodded. " Ok if you say so champ" Stu said as he finished changing Tommy and put his pants back on. After this Stu took both boys downstairs and fed them breakfast and then let them watch tv as he went to go talk to Didi.

" So Didi I've got the perfect plan to get Tommy say his first word " Stu said

" Okay what is it" She said yawning since she just woke up.

" He just wanted that stuffed lion at the store so if I take him to get it he will say his first word right" Stu explained and asked.

" I guess so but you shold still try it even if it might not work" Didi said as she started to drink her fresh made coffee. '

" All right I'll take tommy with me to the toy store and get the lion and he should say his first word" Stu said.

After stu was done talking he went in the living room and got Tommy. " Champ let's go to the toy store so you can get that lion" Stu said as he picked up Tommy and walked out the front door. Stu got in the car with tommy and drove to the toy store and started looking for the lion that looks like Tommys old lion Henry. After ten minutes of walking around Stu found it and gave it to tommy as they went to go pay for it. " There you go champ " Stu said as he handed Tommy the lion.

(Tommy Pov)

Mes and daddy went to the toy store so he could get me Henry. Daddy had a hard time finding Henry but eventuallys hes finded him. He said " here you go champ " as hes handed mes Henry. I was happy but still was afraid to say something because I would get in troubles. " Nothing Tommy come on why don't you tell Daddy who he is" Daddy askeded me, I didn't answer because I knews that I would get in trouble.

(Normal Pov)

Well I guess we better go pay for him whatevrer his name is so we can get back to your brother and Mommy" Stu said obviously diaspointed. Stu went to pay for the lion and drove home. He told Didi about Tommy not saying anything and hoped that his other ideas would work.

 **I'll leave it off there will Tommy ever say anything to his parents come back to find out?**


	9. Tommy Talks Ending

Stu has tried evreything this weekend to try and get Tommy to say anything to them but with no luck he tried playing with tommy, spending time with him even just asking him he had almost giving up but then didi told him something that would help Stu in getting Tommy to talk. " Stu I was reading Lipschitz earlier and apparenly if your chilid speaks for the first time but gets in trouble because of it he is afraid to say anything to his parents thunking that they will get in trouble I think that might be why he hasn't said anything to us" Didi explained. " That does make sense so if we can showe that he wont get in any trouble for just speaking to us he will speak to us" stu asked. " Yep pretty much and I know a friend of tommy's that could help" Didi explained. As soon as didi said this she called up Charles and asked him if chuckie could come over and help Tommy talk, Charles said sure. A little while later the door bell rang.

" I'll get it " didi said. " Oh hi charles thank you for coming with chuckie we think we can get Tommy to say his first word of he see's chcukie talk to you and chuckie doesn't get in trouble" Didi explained.

" No problem I'm pretty sure Chcukie can do that" Charles said

" Alright I'll get stu and Tommy and we can try it in the kitchen" Didi said as she walked towards the basement door. " Stu were going to try and get Tommy to talk now we'll be in the kitchen" Didi yelled down to Stu. After she yelled for Stu Didi went into the living room where tommy was playing woth his new henry on the floor while dill was watchng Goober. " Swettie let's go in the kitchen Chuckie is here and he want's to show you something" Didi explained as she held tommy's hand walking into the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and Stu was there with Chcukie and Chaz.

(Dill Pov)

I hearded Mommy say to tommy that chuckie was here and was goona show Tommy something so I followed to see what.

(Tommy Pov)

My Mommy took me into the kitchen because she said that Chuckie was here and he wanted to show me something. I wasn't sures what she was talking about but I followed Mommy. When wes got to the kitchen Chuckie was talking to his daddy saying " Daddy why was I puts in timeouts yesterday " " because Chcukie you tooks cookies without asking " Chukies daddy saids " Oh okay " Chuckie respondeds. " But I Daddy still loves you and you can say anything you want to me anytime you want and you won't get in trouble" Chuckies daddy explained to Chuckie. " Okay Daddy I will" Chcukie said. After he said that it hit mes I gots in trouble because I was bad not because I talked so you can talk without getting in trouble.

(Normal Pov)

" Reptar" Tommy said. Evreybody wasy shocked but extemely happy and proud that Tommy finally said his first word.

" Yay way to go champ" Stu said as he picked up Tommy.

" I'm proud of you sweetie and remember just because you get in trouble doesn't mean we don't love you " Didi explained.  
" Reptar " Tommy replied saying that he understood.

" Thanks Chuckie for helping Tommy" Stu said as he put Tommy down.

" Well we got to go know before Kiri comes home with Kimi I said I would be home when she came home" Chaz explained

" All right see you later Chaz and thanks again" Stu said as chaz exited the front door with Chuckie.

Tommy finally said his first word and evreybody was really proud of him and Dill was happy that his brother was talking again and was playing with him again. Later that night Stu told tommy and dill that he was making something for the two of them to share.

 **So Tommy finally talked. Tell me if you enjoyed this nsecond story in the story. If you have any ideas for stories message me thanks. See you guys next time.**


	10. The Toy

Place-Pickles Residence Date- September Eighteenth 1992 Time- 10:00am

Tommy has had a lot go on in his first month as a two year old toddler but his terrible twos have only just begun.

Stu has been working on something for Dill and Tommy for the past couple weeks when he was home but he had to take a little break trying to get Tommy to say his first word over the weekend though, but he has finally finished it and was going to show Tommy and Dill today.

" Didi its finally finished" Stu yelled excitedly as he came up from the basement into the kitchen where Didi was on the phone with Annabeth.

" I'll have to call you back " Didi said to Annabeth then hanging up the phone. " What did you finish Stu " Didi asked with curiosity.

" The next toy that will revolutionize the stuffed toy industry" Stu explained.

" Oh I'm pretty sure Tommy and Dill will love it" Didi said.

" Where are they anyway" Stu asked

" In the living room playing together " Didi answered

" Well I'm going to go give them there new favorite toy" Stu said as he left to go to the living room. Stu walked into the living room to see Tommy and Dill building towers with blocks and destroying them with Reptar and putting them back with Goober you could imagine who was playing Reptar and who was playing Goober. " Tommy, Dill come here Daddy has a new toy for you guys to play with" Stu explained as he showed the toy he had been making to Tommy and Dill who both loved it at first sight. Tommy and Dill started talking to one another but Stu was unaware since it just sounded like baby babble to him.

" Tommy what is this" Dill asked

" I'm not sure but I think its a toy kinda like when Daddy made Mr. fiend but this toy looks kinda like reptar" Tommy answered.

" Oh and it looks more like Goober" Dill responded.

" No Dill its Reptar and Goober" Tommy said.

" You're right it is" Dill agreed.

" Well I can see you guys are loving it just make sure you guys share I'll have another one made in a couple weeks" Stu said as he kissed both the top of there heads and left the room. This toy that Stu has made was a purple dinosaur on one half and a red gopher on the other so as you can imagine both boys loved it.

" Dill we will take turns playing with it and you can play with it first so lets go back over to our blocks" Tommy suggested to Dill as they walked back to the back of the playpen to go back to playing. Both boys played with there old and new repter and goober dolls for another half-hour and then Chuckie and Kimi came over. Chaz put both kids down and then went into the kitchen with Kira to have coffee with Didi and Stu. Kimi and Chuckie walked over to the playpen. " Hi guys " Chuckie said" What are you doing" Kimi added.

" Oh hi guys mes and Dilly are playing with our new toy " Tommy explained showing them the toy.

" What is it " Chcukie asked.

" Well our Daddy made it for us and we think its half Reptar and half Goober" Dill explained to Chuckie and Kimi.

" Oh cool and how come there is only one thoughs " Kimi asked.

" Because Daddy hasn't made another one yet" Tommy said just as Betty was dropping off Phil and Lil then joining the adults in the kitchen for some coffee.

" Hi guys " Both Lil and Phil said at the same time. " what are you guys doing " the twins asked.

" Well mes and Dilly were just telling Chuckie and Kimi that we gots a new toy from our Daddy " Tommy explained them showing Phil and Lil the new toy as well. Meanwhile in the kitchen with the adults.

" Stu I see you just made a new toy for the kids " Chaz said as he was drinking his coffee.

" Yeah its a toy I decided to make just for them I'm gonna make another one soon so they both have one but for know they can share since Tommy and Dill always share so well" Stu explained.

" Oh how nice " Kira said drinking her coffee as well.

" You just got to hope that one doesnt like it so much that they fight over it or there may be some dead pups " Betty explained as she was just sitting down with her coffee.

" Betty they should be fine Dill and Tommy get along just fine " Didi said.

" You and Stu better just hope your right " Betty said as she continued drinking her coffee.

All the kids took turns playing with the new toy over the next couple hours using it for different things like driving a car, going to the moon or just to help them hide. But eventually all ther kids had to go home with just Tommy and Dill by themselves.

" Dilly why did evreybody like our toy todays " Tommy asked dilly as they were eating dinner.

" Why you asking mes you're olderer than mes " Dill answred as he took a sip from his bottle.

" Well I didn't like it I mean the last time somebody really liked one of my toys it was Chuckie and I accidentlly let him borrow it and I never got it back and he brokeded it " Tommy explained as he drank his bottle as well.

" Is Chuckie still like that " Dill asked with worry.

" Nope he is all better nows " Tommy reassured him. After he said that Didi came to pick them up since they finished there dinner and bottles so were then giving a bath and put to bed.

(Dill Pov)

I'm really worried about our new toy being taken by Chcukie I should get rids of it befores Chuckie takes it Tommy let me sleep with it now since we go night night but I Should put it in the trash Tomorrow mornings before Mommy comes to get us and since Tommy gave me his old stewdriver So I can do that.


	11. The Arguement

Place- Pickles Residence Date- September Twentieth 1992 Time- 6:00am

(Dill Pov)

I woked up and it was still darks out so I knew I was up before Mommy and Daddy as well as Tommy I was going to go backs to night night but then I saw me and Tommy's new toy and remembered that I had to get rid of it so Chuckie can't take it away like Tommy said he would. So I got up crawled to my Teddy and took the stewdriver out of his belly and got out of my crib then went downstairs and went to the garage which was opened just a little bits so I threw the toy in the can and then went back upstairs in my crib and went back to night night.

(Normal Pov)

About an hour later Didi came into the nursery and woke up Tommy and Dill and changed them out of there pj's and wet diapers gave them breakfast then put them in the playpen with there bottles.

" Tommy did you night night okays" Dill asked as he and Tommy were put down in the playpen.

Tommy nodded.

" Good good" Dill said

" Um Dill where is ours new toy " Tommy asked.

" In huberts stomach" Dill admitted.

" WHAT ' Tommy yelled. " Why is it in theirs " Tommy asked a little more calmly.

" Because Chuckie wold of stoled it and not give it back and you and him would not bes friends any mores " Dill answered a little scared.

" DILL YOU ALWAYS DO THIS" Tommy yelled very angrily.

Dill couldn't answer because he was so scared or in his words ascared.

" YOU ALWAYS DESTROY MY TOYS AND I'M DONES WITH IT IF YOU ARE GONNA THROW OUT MY TOYS THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE YOURS EITHERS" Tommy yelled then destroying Dill's goober toy.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOUS KNOW WHAT IFS YOU DO THAT I'LL DESTROY YOURS THENS" Dill yelled back then destroying Tommy's Reptar toy. After both toys were destroyed Tommy got even more upset that he snapped by hitting Dill which Didi saw because she was coming in because of all the yelling even know it was just louder baby babble to her. " Tommy we don't hit " Didi said as she ran up to dill to make sure he was okay which he was. She then went to Tommy and put him in timeout.

(Tommy Pov)

Dilly made mes really mad because he threw our new toy away just because I tolded him that I gave Chuckie bopbo. So I brokeded his goober dolly which made him then destroy Reptar which made me mad so I hitted him and of courses Mommy sawed me and put me in timeout until she said so which was foreveres and I decided I'm never talking to Dilly ever again.

(Normal Pov)

Tommy was put in timeout by Didi and had to sit there for 20 minutes. " Sweetie you can get up now but remember we don't hit people we use our words " Didi said as she went over to Tommy and went down to his level. Tommy just pouted since he was still angry at Dill for breaking his Reptar toy. " sweetie are you wet " Didi asked just as the door opened. " Hi deed here to give you back your creamer for that coffee you were telling me about. Wait who was in trouble and what did they do " Betty asked as she came in dropping Phil and Lil on the ground. " Oh just Tommy he got into a argument with Dill this morning and hit him so he had to sit in timeout for twenty minutes " Didi explained as she picked up Tommy and put him in the playpen as Phil and Lil followed and Didi opened the gate for them.

" Tommy how come you hit Dill " Phil asked with a shocked look on his face.

" Because he threw away our new toy because he thought that I told him that Chuckie would take it like when he took bopbo " Tommy said.

" Okay but now what do you guys want to do " Lil asked.

" Anything as long as its not with Dill " Tommy said as he stood up.

" Okay " Phil said just as Chuckie and Kimi were drooped off by Kiri for the afternoon as her and Chaz were taking ballroom dance lessons.

" Hey guys whats wrong " Chuckie asked as Him and Kimi came up to the playpen and opened the door and walked in closing it behind them.

" I'm just mad at Dill " Tommy said as he started to pout again.

" Why are you mad at Dill Tommy " Kimi asked.

" Because he broke my Reptar dolly and threw away our new toy because he thought Chuckie was gonna take it but I'm so tired of him breaking all our new toys so I'm never talking to him ever again " Tommy explained still pouting.

" Oh I would never do that but Tommy what did you do after he broke reptar " Chuckie asked.

" I hit him " Tommy said.

" Gasp" Kimi said " Gasp" Chuckie said. " But Tommy you're not supposed to hit people especially your brothers and sisters " Chuckie said with a shocked tone.

" Well I did and I don't care that mommy put me in timeout for hitting him " Tommy explained.

" For how long " Kimi asked.

" Twenty minutes it felt like forever's " Tommy answered.

" Okay now that Tommy has retold his little fight with Dill lets go play in the mud " Phil said as he was getting annoyed they weren't doing anything.

" Good as long as Dill doesn't play with us " Tommy said as he took his screwdriver out of his diaper which was pretty easy to get too since he was just wearing a diaper and a Repter green shirt.

" But Tommy Dill has to play with us or that would just be mean like Angelica " Kimi said.

" Fine Dill can play but I'm not telling him he is in the kitchen with my mommy and Phil and Lil's mommy " Tommy explained as they got up to go to the kitchen to get Dill. The whole gang walked to the kitchen to get dill so they all could play in the mud outside. " Hi kids if you guys are going outside just make sure you have your shoes on before you go " Didi explained. They all nodded except for Tommy he was still mad at Dill. " Hey Dill were going to play in the mud want to come with us " Kimi asked Dill. " Sure but I'm not talking to Tommy " Dill said as he stood up. " Great " Chuckie said as he went over to Didi. " Um Tommy and Dill need help with there shoes " Chuckie said as he pulled on Didi's dress to get her attention. Didi helped Tommy get his shorts on and shoes then helped dill get his shorts on as well and his sneakers then everybody went outside and played in the mud. Everything was fine for the first 30 minutes but then Dill accidentally made Tommy fall on a rock and hurt his knee which you could imagine really made Tommy mad.

" DILL " Tommy yelled

Dill didn't apologize since in his eyes Tommy got what he deserved since he broke his Goober toy earlier.

" Okay that's it " Tommy said as he launched himself at Dill and they wrestled one another for a couple minutes. Meanwhile Betty and Didi were in the house.

" So how did he say his first word " Betty asked.

" Well he originally said his first word with my old college friend Annabeth who just came back from her job in Europe working on buildings since she is an architect, anyway he said it when he saw this toy he wanted when she watched Tommy last week for me while I took Dill for his first booster shot " Didi explained.

" Ok but when did you hear it for the first time " Betty then asked.

" Oh on Sunday when I read Lipschitz and learned that Tommy wasn't talking for a couple days because we had him sit in timeout and go to bed earlier because of his little episode at the store with Annabeth which made him think if you talk you always get in trouble so we had Chuckie come over to show him that isn't true then he said his first word Reptar to me and Stu " Didi explained as she went to put her coffee mug in the sink.

" That's nice de-" Betty partially said.

" Dill, Tommy " Didi said as she ran out to stop them from fighting.

" Boys stop " Didi said as she tried to separate them which took her a couple of minutes.

" I think you two need some time apart " Didi said as she seperarted them having Betty hold Dill and she held Tommy. After she got them separated she went inside and got Stu. " Stu honey can you come upstairs please " Didi yelled down into the basement. " Coming " he responded.

" What is it deed " Stu asked once he was in the kitchen.

" Well Tommy and Dill have been fighting all morning and I think they may need sometime away from one another " Didi explained.

" Why " Stu asked.

" I have no idea why " Didi answered.

" Okay well what should we do " Stu asked.

" I'll take Tommy out for a little while and you can stay here with Dill and the other kids " Didi explained.

" Deed I've got to go work at Java Lava I'll pick up the pups later " Betty explained as she left.

" Okay see ya " Didi said. Then Stu said " Alright sounds good."

" I'm gonna take Tommy upstairs and pack a diaper bag then me and him will leave" Didi explained going upstairs while holding Tommy.

Once she got upstairs to the nursery she changed Tommy and got his bag together and cleaned all the mud off of him and put him in a new pair of pants and got him a new Reptar shirt and put on him a Reptar jacket then left.

 **Alright that's it for this chapter. Where did Tommy and Didi go? Will Tommy and Dill ever make up? Find out next time!**


	12. The Plan

Didi had taken Tommy to the park to try and give him some time away from Dill because of all the arguing they have been having all morning and because of them breaking one another's toys and Dill throwing away the new toy Stu gave them. Didi was sitting on a park bench with Tommy since he was still mad at Dill and didn't feel like doing anything but pout.

" So Tommy want to tell Mommy what's wrong " Didi asked Tommy hoping he has learned a few more words to say to her.

" Dilly " Tommy responded while still pouting.

" Oh well you got to remember he is younger and doesn't know everything yet so you've got to be patient with him and you can't hit him even if he does upset you " Didi explained.

(Tommy's Pov)

I'm so sick of Dilly always breaking my toys and getting mes hurted I don't cares if Mommy says I can't hit Dill becasue he gets mes hurted all the times likes today when he mades mes trip and hurted my knee. So mes never talking or playing with Dilly ever again or even sleeping with him.

(Normal Pov)

" Hmph " Was all Tommy said.

" Sweetie you can go play now if you want " Didi said as Tommy went to go play on the playground.

 _Back at the Pickles residence_

" Hey lets put you kids down for a nap why don't we " Stu said as he put all the kids down for a nap.

 _2 hours later_

" Stu we're back " Didi yelled as she and Tommy came inside the house.

" In the kitchen " Stu yelled back. Didi walked into the kitchen and put Tommy down once she got there.

" How was the park " Stu asked them.

" Fine I think these couple hours really helped out Tommy I just hope him and Dill can get along later " Didi just said when Tommy came up to her.

" Sweetie are you hungry " Didi asked as she went down to Tommy's level.

Tommy nodded

" Okay one minute " Didi said as she went to go get Tommy his bottle then putting him in the playpen once Tommy was in the playpen with his bottle Chuckie came downstairs.

" Hi Tommy how was the park " Chuckie asked.

" Great since Dilly wasn't there " Tommy said.

" But he is your brother " Chuckie said.

" But he is always getting in the way and breaking my toys or making me get hurtted " Tommy explained.

" Yeah but you still have to love him " Chuckie explained.

" I do its just he is always messing up and he hasn't even said sorry for hurting my knee " Tommy said stopping to drink his milk

" If he does will you be his bestest brother agiain " Chuckie asked.

" Maybes " Tommy answered.

" Okay " Chuckie said as his dad came to pick him up and Kimi. As they were leaving Chuckie asked his dad something " Can I say goodbye to Dill" " Sure" " Kimi do you want to say goodbye to Dill as well " Chaz asked Kimi nodded. Chaz put them down and they went up to the nursery where Dill was just waking up. " Hi Dill how was your nap" Chuckie asked. " Great since Tommy wasn't here " Dill said a little groggily. " But he is your brother you guys should be best friends " Chuckie said. " Well if he hadn't hit me or brokeded my goober toy we would be " Dill explained. " what if he apoligized " Chuckie asked. " Maybe " Dill said. " Okay but you should apoligize to Tommy " Chcukie explained Dill didn't respond so Chuckie and Kimi left.

" Kimi we need to try and get them to say their sorry so we can have our old friends again " Chuckie said to Kimi as they were leaving the nursery.

" You're right well lets try tomorrow with Phil and Lil " Kimi said

" Sounds like a plan " Chuckie said.

 **Will they be able to get Tommy and Dill made up or will they be mad at one another forever? Find out next time! Sorry that this part is so short.  
**


	13. The Very simple Plan Put Into Action

Place- Pickles residence Date- September Twenty First 1992 Time- 8:00am

Tommy, Dill, Phil, Lil,Chuckie and Kimi were in the playpen in the living room.

" Hey Phil, Lil and Kimi will you come with me " Chuckie asked as he got up and unlocked the playpen with Dill's screwdriver.

" Sure " all three of them said.

The four of them walked into the bathroom to have a conversation.

" Okay guys thanks for coming we know that Tommy and Dill are mad at one another so we need to try and get them to make up " Chuckie told all of them as they sat down.

" Okay but how Chuckie " Kimi asked

" Yeah how " Lil added.

" Well if we can just get them to apoligize to one another that should do it " Chuckie said

" Right but how can we get them to apologize " Kimi then asked

" Well I don't know but maybe if we just try and have a group meeting between the six of us that should do it " Chuckie explained

" Well lets go then " Kimi said. All fur rugrats returned to Dill and Tommy who were in the playpen.

" Ok Tommy, Dill we have noticed that you guys haven't been on the best of terms lately so we think you guys should apoligize " Chuckie said as he closed the playpen.

" Why should we I mean Dilly broke two of my toys " Tommy said '

" Yeah and Tommy broke one of mine " Dill said.

" Tommy, Dill was just worried that if Chuckie took one of your toys again that you guys wouldn't be friends anymore so he was just looking out for yous " Kimi explined. " And Dill you should of just asked Tommy about that before you did it but you are only one so you are still much younger than us but just be more careful " KImi then said.

" Well I don't like hurting my onlyiest baby brother so I can forgive you if you can " Tommy said.

" I can and I can't stay mad at my onlyiest big brother " Dill said. Then both boys started to hug and were very happy since they were back together again. While the kids were doing this Didi and Stu were watching this. " Hey Stu I think there made up " Didi said to Stu " Yeah they did that's great " Stu said. So Tommy and Dill made up and now the gang can continue there adventures without all the fighting which this made everyone happy especially the grownups.

 **Tommy and Dill have made up and this is the last chapter in the new toy. Sorry this part was really short but most parts will be longer. Thanks for reading keep up the reviews! Also if anybody has any idea for new storys in this story put them in your reviews thanks.  
**


	14. The Training

Place- Devilles Residence Date- October Third 1992 Time- 12:30pm

It has been two weeks since Tommy and Dill made up and Tommy couldn't be happier as he and Dill have really hit it off since which makes them very happy as does everyone else. Phil and Lil have just completed a major milestone in there early lives. But today Tommy and Dill were over at Phil and Lil's house for the day with there mom all four of them were eating lunch.

" There you go sweetie enjoy " Didi said as she gave Tommy and Dill there lunch.

" Hey Deed you know what the pups did yesterday " Betty said.

" What " Didi asked.

" They got potty trained " Betty said excitedly.

" Oh that's great congratulations I haven't even started with Tommy yet " Didi said.

" Really why not I mean he has been two for two months " Betty said.

" I know its just I've been waiting for him to show signs of being ready " Didi said.

" Well if I were you Deed I would just train the pup right now " Betty suggested.

" I'll talk to Stu about it and will make a decision " Didi said as the babies were talking while they were.

" Hey Tommy you hear that I think your Mommy is going to try and potty train you " Chuckie said as he ate his fried balonga sandwich.

" Really Chuckie I hope not " Tommy said in between bites.

" Well Tommy me and Lil just left diapers yesterday " Phil said.

" Yeah Tommy its great I never understood why we liked our diapers so much anyway " Lil added.

" But I don't wanna " Tommy said.

" But we are all out of diapers and we are anybody's " Phil said.

" I guess if you guys are I should try " Tommy said.

 _Later that day_

" Well Dill finally went to sleep as did Tommy for some reason they didn't want to sleep tonight " Didi said as she came into the living room.

" That's good now what did you want to talk to me about " Stu asked.

" Well Phil and Lil were just potty trained yesterday and I think it is time we start Talking about potty training Tommy " Didi said.

" Well I agree " Stu said.

" Great but I don't know if we should start now or wait for some signs of him being ready " Didi explained.

" Well what are the signs " Stu asked.

" The signs according to Lipschitz are that your child has dry periods like for two hours " Didi said.

" Well how often do we change him now " Stu asked.

" Well today I changed him when he got up then right before lunch then after his nap and finally right before he was put to bed so I would say that he held it for a little while " Didi said.

" Okay good what are some other signs " Stu asked.

" Um Showing interest in others going to the bathroom have you noticed him following you to the bathroom at all " Didi asked

" No you " Stu replied

" Nope so he hasn't done that okay well he doesn't have to show all the signs, another one is he follows instructions " Didi stated.

" Well he has shown some of those and does follow instruction some times if I ask him to clean up " Stu said.

" Well that's good but I think we need some more " Didi said. They talked about some more signs that Tommy may have or may have not shown and he hasn't shown many signs to them so they decided to wait for him to show more signs of being ready.

It was the next morning and Tommy had decided that he needed to try potty training because his friends were all out of diapers and he wasn't but he wasn't sure how to go potty so he decided to start watching his dad go to the bathroom.

Stu was coming out of bathroom when Tommy was standing outside the bathroom.

" Oh hey champ what are you doing here " Stu asked Tommy as went down to his level.

" Potty, potty " Tommy said to Stu while pointing at the bathroom.

" Yeah that is a potty lets go tell Mommy " Stu said as he held Tommy's hand into the kitchen. " Hey Deed guess who was waiting out side the bathroom. " Stu said.

" Oh good well that's another sign I guess then " Didi said.

" Should we start now then " Stu asked.

" No lets wait for a couple more signs " Didi said.

" Okay whatever you say " Stu said. Tommy then went into the living room where Dill was.

" So Tommy did they start potty training you " Dill asked.

" No they said I needed to show more signs " Tommy said with a sigh.

" Well what are the signs " Dill asked

" I haves no ideas Dilly " Tommy said.

" Well maybe if you tell them when your diapey is dirty like when angelica smells one of us she yells for Mommy and she changes us " Dill said.

" You might be right wait whats that smell " Tommy asked.

" I don't know " Dill said. " Wait _sniff sniff_ I thinks its yous" Dill said.

Tommy sniffed himself " Yeah Dilly I think your right I'll go tell Mommy " he said. Tommy went to go find his mom in the kitchen once he found her he tugged on her dress. " Sweetie what is it " Didi asked. " Diapey " Tommy said pointing to his. Didi checked his diaper and then understood so she took him upstairs to change him " good job sweetie for telling me about your diaper " Didi said as she taped his diaper on and put him down she started to pull up his pants but Tommy pulled them back down " What's wrong sweetie you have to wear pants " Didi said. Tommy then pulled them up himself. " Oh you wanted to do it okay " Didi said " Alright you can play now " Didi said as she led Tommy out of the nursery and down to the living room where Dill was.

" So did she say she was gonna potty train you " Dill asked as Tommy sat down in the playpen.

" No I even pulled my pants up by myself and she still didn't say anything " Tommy responded.

" Oh well lets play now and just forget about this potty training thing " Dill said.

" You know what Dilly you're right I'll just wait until they say something lets not let it ruin our fun " Tommy said.

 _At bed time_

Didi was putting Tommy to bed " Okay sweetie me and Daddy have decided that we are going to start potty training you tomorrow " Didi said which just made Tommy smile since he really wanted to start so he wouldn't be left out with his friends. " Good sleep tight boys " Didi said as she left the room and Tommy slept only dreaming of catching up with his friends in the toilet training department.

 **That's the end of the first part of the training begins hope you enjoyed. What will happen next and how will Tommy's Potty Training go?**


	15. The Training Begins

( Tommy Pov )

I'm really excited for today because Mommy told mes that I get to finally be potty trained and now I can be like all my friends except Dilly because he is younger.

( Normal Pov )  
Didi woke up Tommy and Dill changed their diapers then gave them their breakfast which was thier bottles and cereal. After they were done eating Didi brought Tommy upstairs and put Dill in the playpen. Didi put Tommy in his room and put him down on the ground as she went to get him some new clothes.

" Okay Tommy since we are starting your potty training today your gonna have to at least when we are home just wear your new training pants " Didi said showing Tommy his new training pants. The training pants were dispoasble pullups that had stars on the front and Reptar pictures that would fade if the pullup would get wet and were blue in color.

" Reptar " Tommy said showing that he understood.

" Okay good now lets get you out of your hopefully last diaper and into your new big boy training pants " Didi said as she showed that she understood Tommy. Didi untaped Tommy's Diaper and wiped him so he was all dry then proceeded to put on his first pair of training pants and a blue shirt. After that they both went downstairs so they could talk about potty training with Stu.  
" Okay Tommy since we are starting potty training with you we want you to go to the bathroom whenever you fell you need to go and if you don't think you can make it either try anyway or get one of us " Didi said as she, Stu and Tommy sat on the couch.

" Reptar " Tommy said. " Great you can go play now Champ " Stu said. Tommy got off the couch and went outside into the sandbox with Dill who happened to be wearing a blue and orange striped shirt with his diaper.

" Oh hey Tommy wait what are you wearing " Dill asked as Tommy sat down in the sandbox.

" I'm wearing my new training pants apparently you have to wear these when you are getting potty trained " Tommy replied.

" But they look like diapies " Dill said.

" I guess so but they aren't according to Mommy and Daddy " Tommy said.

" Whatever you say but lets forget about potty traing and make sandcastles " Dill said

" Okay lets build sandcastles " Tommy said as both boys started to put sand in to there pales.

 _Meanwhile in the Finster family van_

" You guys ready " Chaz and Kira asked Chuckie and Kimi as they were getting ready to pull out of the driveway.

" Yes but where are we going " Chuckie asked them.

" To Tommy and Dill's house so me and Mommy can go dancing " Chaz explained.

" Okay great " Chuckie responded.

( Kimi Pov )

Daddy tolded me and Chuckie that we were going to Tommy and Dill's house which made me happy because it is always fun over there.

" Kimi do you think that Tommy started potty training yet " Chuckie asked me. " I think he did he probably hates it though " I tolded Chuckie. " Why would he hate it he wants to be potty trianed since you and me are and so is Phil and Lil " Chuckie asked me. " Well Tommy has always liked diapies more then any of us so I think he would hate losing them " I answered. " You know you're proably right " He said. after me and Chuckie stopped talking our Daddy tolded us that we were here. Our Daddy tooked me and Chuckie to the door and Tommy's Mommy answered and tolded us that Tommy and Dill where in the backyard so me and Chcukie went back there.

( Normal Pov )

" Hey Tommy, Hey Dill " Kimi said as her and Chuckie came ouside to the sandbox.

" Hi Kimi, Hi Chuckie " Tommy said then Dill said it right after.

" What are you guys doing " Chuckie asked Tommy and Dill.

" Well me and Dilly were just about to start building sandcastles " Explained Tommy.

" Cool do you mind if we join you guys " Kimi asked.

" Sure " Tommy answered. Tommy, Dill, Chuckie and Kimi started building sandcastles but something happend after only minutes of putting sand in there buckets.

( Tommy Pov )

Me, Dilly, Chuckie and Kimi started building our sandcastles by putting sand into our buckets but then I felt this weird feeling right below my tummy it felt really weird and kinda freaked me out but before I knew it I felt wet down in my training pants which kinda upset me so I just did what I only knew to do in a time like this CRY!

( Normal Pov )

Didi came outside since she heard crying so she went to go see what was wrong. " Tommy sweetie whats wrong " She asked, Tommy didn't answer so Chuckie did since he could see what was wrong. " Tommy had a accident " " Thanks Chuckie you three continue playing I'm gonna go get Tommy cleaned up " Didi explained. Didi carried Tommy upstairs to the nurserey and put him on the changing table, she then procceded to take his wet pair of training pants off and wipe him so she could get all the pee off after that she put him on the ground and helped him pull on a new pair. " Alright there you go sweetie but Mommy wants to ask you one thing did you feel anything before your accident " Didi asked. Tommy nodded. " Okay just next time sweetie you feel that come get me or daddy and we will try and do it on the potty " Didi explianed. " Reptar " Tommy said showing he understood what she said. " Great now lets go downstairs so Mommy can make Lunch " She explained as they left the nurserey. Didi held Tommys hand while they walked downstairs once they got down there Tommy went back outside while Didi went into the kitchen so she could make the four kids lunch.

" All better now " Chcukie asked as Tommy sat down in the sandbox.

Tommy nodded.

" Good but um Tommy are you getting potty trained now " Chuckie asked.

" Yeah and that weird feeling you had when you were potty trained Chuckie your right it does feel weird " Tommy said.

" I know but it does get easier as time goes on " Chcukie said as he gave Tommy a pat on the shoulder.

" Thanks Chuckie your the bestest friend a toddeler could have " Tommy said as he gave Chcukie a hug.

" Great but Tommy if you ever have any questions about potty training or anything else just ask " Chuckie said while hugging Tommy.

" Okay but lets help with these sandcastles as my mom will be calling us for lunch soon " Tommy said.

" Alright lets go " Cuckie said. Tommy, Chuckie, Dill and Kimi continued building sandcastles until Didi called them in for lunch. They each had lunch then all four of them were going to go back outside but it started to rain so they stayed inside and watched the french dummi bear circus video. About halfway through it though Tommy felt something, so he went to go find his mom who was studying for her coellege class.

" What is it sweetie " Didi said as Tommy tugged on her dress.

" Pooty " Tommy said while trying to say potty.

" Oh potty okay lets go " Didi said as she picked tommy up and brought him to the bathroom and pulled his training pants down so he could go potty, Tommy didn't go for awhile so they just waited, after about an hour Kimi, Chuckie and Dill came in since the movie had ended and they were worried about Tommy

" Tommy are you okay " Dill asked very worridily. He didn't respond because he was going potty, once Tommy was done he got up and pulled his training pants back up and his mom emptied the clown potty.

" Yeah Dilly I'm fine just had to go potty " Tommy said as he came over to evereyone by the door which is where they were standing.

" Good " Dill said.

" So Tommy how did it feel to go potty for the first time " Chuckie asked.

" Okay but I think I like diapies better " Tommy replied.

" You soon won't think that way thats how it always is with everybody " Chuckie explained. The four of them went back into the living room and played with Chuckie's reptar walker and followed him for awhile then Chaz and Kira came back to pick up Chuckie and Kimi.

" Hi Didi we just came to pickup Chcukie and Kimi " Chaz said.

" Okay, Chuckie, Kimi Daddy and Mommy are here " Didi yelled to the living room. Kimi and Chcukie came with Tommy and Dill following them.

" You guys ready to go " Chaz asked as they came over.

Chuckie and Kimi nodded.

" Alright will be going Thanks again Didi " Chaz said as they were getting there coats on.

" No problem and you guys are babysitting tommorow right so me and Stu can celebrate our aniversary " Didi asked.

" Yes, its only right since you always help us and it is for romance " Kira said.

" Okay great thanks " Didi said as Tommy, Dill and her waved goodbye to the finsters as they went to the car in the rain.

Once they left it was around five o'clock so Didi made dinner, after dinner Tommy went potty again with the help of his mom but he almost had an accident because he almost didn't make it in time but thankfully for Didi's case he did. Around eight Didi put Dill and Tommy to bed and made sure that evreything planned for the aniversery was ready.

 _The next morning at 7:00_

( Tommy Pov )

I woked up and felt like I was swimming in my bed like that time chuckie went potty in the bed. Oh wait I went potty in the bed, Why didn't I go potty in the middle of the night like my Mommy tolded me to do last night when she put mes and Dilly night night. I decided to go get my Mommy since I was very wet and cold from accidently going potty in my bed. I poked my Mommy on the shoulder when I got in her room " Yes what is it Tommy " she asked me. " Wut " I said but Mommy didn't understand me. " Yes I asked you what is it " She asked since she didn;t understand me since I'm still learning to talk to grownups. " Wet " I said pointing to me shorts which she understood me this time. " Oh you had an accident last night " She said showing she undeerstood mes. " Did you wet the bed too " She asked me next I nodded. " Okay I'll change you and the bed " Mommy said as she was getting up. Once she was up we went back to my room to find Dilly was up as well. " Whats wrong Tommy " Dilly asked since for some reason he always knows when something is bothering mes. " I went potty in the bed and I'm cold and wet " I tolded him. " Oh is mommy gonna change you after she changes the bed " He asked next, I just nodded. " Okay good because I hate seeing you upset " Dilly said. I said " Thanks Dilly your the bestest baby brother a toddler could have " and I meant that because Dilly is always looking out for mes. He let himself out since my mommy was still changing the bed and put my sheets and blanket in the washer machine she then came back into the room and changed me into a new pair of Training pants then changed Dilly's diaper and put me into a pair of shorts that were tan then put me in a Reptar shirt that was blue, Mommy then put dilly in a shirt that was yellow and had blue stirpes with his diapie and socks. She then fed us breakfast then got our bags together just as daddy woke up and came into the living room and played with me and Dilly since we were there playing after breakfast, after mommy was done she talked to me and just me. " Okay Tommy since you are going to Chcukie and Kimis house today I'm giving Chcukies dad your potty and you can just ask him to take you while your there when you need to go potty, okay " My mommy explained to me. I nodded then she said " good lets go get Dill and Daddy so we can leave. " I just hope that I don't have anymore accidents while I'm playing today.

 **Alright thats the end of the chapter of the training begins I hope evreybody enjoyed what will happen at Chuckies house and will Tommy grow to like potty training or will he stay in his loving world of diapers come back next time to find out. I plan on making majority of the chapters closer to this length.**


	16. The Training Takes A Step

Date- same day Time- 8:30

Tommy and Dill were over at the Finsters house for the day because Didi and Stu were celebrating there wedding anniversary, Tommy was of course happy that he got to see his best friend but was sad because Kimi wasn't gonna be there since she was at this Japanese convention with Kira.

Didi knocks on the door. " Oh hey Didi " Chaz said as he answered the door.

" Hello Charles I've got to just drop the boys off and run so me Stu aren't late but I do want to tell you that Tommy started potty training yesterday " Didi said.

" Oh he did, good for him " Chaz said.

" Yeah I know I have his clown potty to give you for the day and I told him that if he needs to go to come find you or just go himself " Didi explained.

" Okay I'll make sure that he is taken care of " Charles reassured.

" Thanks alright I'll be back later this evening " Didi said.

" Okay bye have fun " Chaz said as Didi left. Chaz closed the door then turned his attention to the three boys.

" Okay you guys can play whatever but just remember Chuckie and Tommy if you need to go potty go and Tommy your Mommy said you just need to find me and we can go, okay " Chaz explained to Chuckie and Tommy.

" Okay Daddy " Chuckie said. " Reptar " Tommy added showing he understood.

" Good have fun " Chaz said as he went to go do some crossword puzzling.

" Chuckie where is Kimi " Tommy asked since his Mom didn't tell him where she was just that she wasn't going to be there.

" Oh she is at this big place with my mommy for the day she isn't coming home till tomorrow " Chcukie explained.

" Oh okay " Tommy answered while frowning.

" Tommy its okay because we have the three of us and I bet Kimi is having plenty of fun plus she can tell us all about it when we see her next time " Dill said trying to cheer up his brother.

" I guess " Tommy said.

" Well lets go play with my Reptar Walker since it can lead us on another great adventure just like the other day " Chuckie said since he wanted to stop talking about Kimi since it was making Tommy upset.

" Yeah lets go since just doing nothing is boring anyways " Tommy said as he stood up with a smile on his face now thanks to Dill. All three boys played with the Reptar walker for awhile then Tommy had an idea to make playing with the new toy more fun. " Chuckie is this the new Reptar my dad gave you since Spike broke the other one " Tommy asked while they were following Reptar.

" Yes it is " Chuckie confirmed.

" Good because he tolded me he put this new control on where he can make us exercise mores by making him run and climb over things " Tommy said as he walked over to Reptar and shut him off.

" Cool lets do it " Dill said rather excitedly.

" Wait guys I'm not sure this is such a good idea " Chuckie said nervously.

" Oh come on Chuckie quit being a baby " Tommy said.

" But what if he or we get hurted " Chuckie added.

" Will be fine come on " Tommy said as he turned on the control. Chuckie just gulped.

" ROAR, ROAR, LETS PLAY KIDS " Reptar said as he started to run and climb over everything outside.

The three boys did this for a little while but Dill noticed something so he decided to say something about it. " Tommy did you fall in the little puddle over there like I did "

" No why " Tommy asked stopping for a second.

" Because your shorts are all wet and water is dripping from you " Dill said. Chuckie hadn't noticed them talking until Dill said this so he came over.

" Oh no Tommy I think you had another accident " Chuckie said sounding worried.

" You're right Chuckie my stars are gone " Tommy said as he pulled down his shorts to look.

" Do you want me to go get my dad " Chuckie asked.

" Can you " Tommy answered.

" Yeah I'll be right back " Chuckie said as he went into the house to find his Dad in the kitchen talking to the crossword puzzle helpline.

( Chaz Pov )

I was on the phone with the crossword helpline trying to figure out today's crossword puzzle when Chuckie came into the kitchen. " Daddy I need to tell you something " he said

" Okay what is it " I asked.

" Tommy forgot to go Potty " he told me.

" _sigh_ okay I'll be out in a little bit to help him " I told him. " Okay " Chuckie said as he went back outside.

I was upset about this because I reminded him earlier as did Didi before he came here but then again he just started. Well I better go clean him up. I walked outside to find Tommy sitting on the ground with a upset look on his face, I carried him inside and got him cleaned up. Then I talked to him about potty training.

" Alright there you go but remember that you need to go when you have to go so everybody can be proud of you and you can be like all your friends " I explained to Tommy. He just nodded then he went back outside with Dill and Chuckie, I just hoped I wouldn't have to clean him up again today.

( Tommy Pov )

I really hate this potty training thing for a couple of reasons. First if you forget you get all wet and smell bad plus you have to get cleaned up by a grownup, another reason is you have to stop and play so you can go and finally you can't wear diapies anymores. So I've decided that I'm not gonna get potty trained, I'll just wear diapies till I'm growed up and I don't care if I'm not potty trained because my friends will still like me.

( Normal Pov )

Tommy, Dill and Chuckie had lunch a little bit after Tommy's accident then they took there nap for an hour and a half, when they woke up Chuckie found out that Tommy wet the bed but Tommy did this on purpose since he wasn't going to be potty trained, Chaz cleaned it up when he came in to get them and reminded Tommy about going potty Tommy acted like he was listening but he really wasn't. A little while after that Didi and Stu came to pick up, Dill and Tommy and Chaz told them what had happened today, here is what they said.

" So how were they " Didi asked as Dill and Tommy came to the door to go out to the car.

" Dill was fine but Tommy had two accidents " Chaz explained.

" Oh that isn't good " Didi said.

" Yeah I know and one was during there nap " Chaz added.

" Okay thanks Charles I'll talk to him and hopefully he can improve on that " Didi said as she was getting ready to leave. The four of them drove home and Didi made Dill and Tommy dinner but she didn't make Stu and her dinner since they already had it. After dinner Didi decided to sit down with Tommy and talk to him about potty training.

" Hey sweetie can Mommy talk to you for a little bit " Didi asked as she bent down so Tommy could understand her. Tommy nodded.

" Okay I heard that you had some problems with going potty today is that true " Didi asked

Tommy nodded.

" Okay well what was the problem, were you not able to make it in time or did you just forgot or did you just not want to go potty " Didi then asked.

" Me no potty " Tommy answered.

" Oh but sweetie you have to all your friends are potty trained " Didi explained.

" N-no " Tommy said.

" Okay is there anything we can do to make it easier " Didi then asked. Tommy got up and grabbed his mothers hand and dragged her upstairs into the nursery and got a diaper from the basket near the changing table and showed Didi.

" Oh sweetie you can't wear diapers anymore your two years old now besides you do want to be a big boy like your friends " Didi said after letting out a sigh.

" No " Tommy replied.

" Well you still have to be potty trained which means you have to wear your training pants " Didi explained. Tommy just started to throw a temper tantrum, which you could imagine didn't make Didi very happy so she decided to put the boys to bed a little bit earlier.

( Tommy Pov )

When we gotted home Mommy made me and Dilly dinner then she talked to me about potty training on account of all the accidents I've had today. Then she asked what was the problem so I tolded her " Me no potty " then she tolded me about all my friends being potty trained which I already knew then I said " no " since I didn't want to be potty trained. Then she asked if things could be easier so I took her to me and Dilly's bedroom and showed her a diaper but she told mes no diapes and that If I want to be a big boy like my friends I have to be potty trained. Because she said this and Angelica tolded mes if you cry a lot and do " acting " you can get what you want but me and Dilly were just put to bed earlier which made me upset and Dilly was upset about it too, but I'm still not gonna get potty trained even if I have to take ten naps a day be fed medicne evrey single minute or get my toys taking away I'm not getting potty trained.

 **Will Tommy try to get potty trained? Can anybody change his mind or will he be forced to wear diapers for ever find out next time.**


	17. His Decision ( Potty Training )

Date - October Thirteenth Place- Pickles residence Time- 7:00am

It had been a little over a week since Tommy has started potty training and it hasn't been going well, he hasn't gone potty on his own and Didi has been making him sit on the potty at certain points during the day like when he wakes up, before lunch ext... But this hasn't worked for Tommy either doesn't go or ends up going as soon as he gets up on the floor, Didi is at her wits end doesn't know what to do she has even considered putting Tommy back into diapers for a little while but Dr. Lipschitz said not to. Tommy's friends have noticed all his accidents and they asked Tommy about it and he told them " I'm not gonna be potty trained because it just isn't right and there is nothing wrong with not being potty trained " but all of them know that is the frustrated and aggravated Tommy talking so they seeked out the smartest kid they know to help and her name is Susie Carmichael. All the kids were at the Pickles residence so they decided to talk to Susie today.

" Hey Susie can we talk to you " Chuckie asked as him, Kimi, Phil, and Lil came up to her.

" Yeah sure guys " Susie replied.

" Thanks we have noticed that Tommy doesn't want to be potty trained " Chuckie said.

" Okay so what do you need from me " Susie asked.

" Well we were wondering if you have any ideas on how we can get him to at least start trying to get potty trained " Kimi said.

" Well do you guys know why he doesn't want to be potty trained " Susie asked.

" We think it is because its hard for him and because he thinks its not right " Chuckie explained.

" Okay well since he thinks it isn't right all you guys have to do is show him that there are so many things you can't do like have a job, go to school, get married or have children if you aren't potty trained " Susie explained.

" So all we have to do is show him that you can't do all those things " Chcukie said.

" Yep " Suzie replied.

" And guys I have the perfect idea " Kimi said.

" What " they all asked.

" A show " Kimi replied.

" Thats a great idea Kimi " Susie replied.

" Yeah we could act as a certain job " Kimi said.

" and we could show a class " Lil added.

" Also Lil could marry Dill " Phil said. Evreybody looked at like him like he had two heads and Lil flicked him.

" Alright sounds like a plan but Dill isn't marrying Lil will do this later today " Chuckie said " Oh and Susie can you fill in Dill for us " Chcukie asked Susie as they all went to go getting there plan together.

" Yeah sure " She replied.

" Alright its settled then we will put our plan into action later today " Kimi said. Meanwhile Dill was with Tommy upstairs.

" So Dill why are we up here " Tommy asked.

" Cause I want to show you something " Dill answered.

" Okay what is it " Tommy asked.

" Well Daddy gave me a new toy last night and I want you to have it " Dill said as he showed him the new toy that they got from Stu a couple of weeks ago.

" Oh Dilly thanks " Tommy said with one of the widest smiles you will ever see.

" Yeah no problems I just felted like it was rightest if you have it since I throwed aways the other one " Dill said.

" Thanks Dilly " Tommy said.

" Yeah no problem lets go downstairs " Dill said. Both boys went downstairs to find Susie in the living room all by herself.

( Tommy Pov )

Dilly gave me the new toy that daddy made us but since Daddy made a second one Dilly wanted me to have it on account of him throwing out the other one. Then me and Dilly went back downstairs to find that all our friends weren't here but Susie was. I asked Susie " Where is everybody " she said they were making me a surprise and that we would go upstairs when they were ready but she wanted to talk to Dilly in private. After about bazillion years Dilly and Susie came back then another bazillion years later Lil came downstairs and said that they were ready for me. So me, Dilly and Susie walked up stairs into the room where other peoples that don't normally sleep here sleep and what we saw where two little chairs one blue and one green. Then my friends were in front of them with a bunch of lamps set just like when Angelica had her time with the clam cordor she had told me about that, After I sat down with Susie Chuckie came up to speak. " Okay welcome ladies and gentlemen we have gathered here to show a certain friend of ours why you need to be potty trained " I was not really excited about this but I knew that if my friends spent the time on this I should at least try to watch it. " Okay our first act is a policeman " Chuckie said. After he said that Phil came out with Lil in handcuffs " I got you you criminal " Phil said to Lil " Oh no you got me I guess I'm going to jail " Lil said back to Phil. Then Dill threw water on Phil's pants " oh no I had an accident since I refused to get potty trained " Phil said. " See this is why you need to be potty trained because if you don't you can't have a job " Chuckie explained. I guess he was right but that was okay with mes. " Okay our next act is School " Chuckie said then Susie went up to the stage while Phil and Lil brought in six chairs and put them on the stage then all my friends sat in the chairs and susie started teaching. " Okay class what color is the sky " Everyone said " blue " " Good " Susie said. " Okay what color is the ground class " Susie asked then all my friends replied " Green " " Good and this question is for Dill who is the best brother ever " Susie said. Dilly raised his answer but then stopped " I can't answer because I had an accident " Dill said. " Okay well you have to go home then and never comeback since you have had mulitple accidents " Susie explained then everyone got up and Chuckie said " See this is what happens if you keep having accidents you can't go to school. " I then said " Thanks guys but what was the points of this" Susie said " Well Tommy you see the thing is you don't want to be potty trained but you have to be so you can go to school and have a job but we have tried to reach you and so has your Mommy and Daddy so we decided as your friends to help you put on a show and we believe it worked. They were right and I will try and be potty trained and plus with friends and a brother who care this much to go though this I must at least try for them. So I tolded them I will try for them. They all said " Yay " and started chanting " Tommy is going potty, Tommy is going potty. " Which made me happy and we all group hugged. " Guys I need to go nows " I said very urgentliy. " Okay lets get to the potty then " Chuckie said as we all dashed downstairs into the bathroom where my new reptar potty was. I then sat on the potty pulled down my shorts and training pants and went potty as I was getting up and pulling my pants up Mommy came in the bathroom. " Whats all the noise over here " She said as she must of heard all of us run down here. " Did somebody go potty " She said as she came over to the reptar potty and saw that I did go potty. " Oh sweetie great job Mommy is so proud of you " She said as she picked me up. " So I guess someone is ready to try potty training " She asked me. I said " Reptar " since I didn't know how to say yes yet. " Great sweetie I'm so proud of you that you are ready " She said to me as she gave me a kiss on the head and left to go make us lunch. " Way to go go Tommy I knew you could do it " Dill said. Everyone congratulated me I then thanked everyone again and we all hugged again since I was finally ready to start potty training.

 **Alright that is the end of the potty training story I hope everyone enjoyed I will be starting the next story soon and will be very big to the rest of the story of changes so I hope you stick around and thanks for all the support till next time.**


	18. Big Changes

Date- October Sixteenth Time- 5:00pm

( Tommy Pov )

Its been a couple of days since I started potty training and I've only had two accidents but mommy said its okay also she said that having accidents in the bed is expected. But me and Dilly are really excited because Mommy and Daddy tolded us that we are getting a new brother tonight when they get home. Oh yeah right now Taffy is watching me and Dilly while Mommy and Daddy get our new brother.

( Normal Pov )

" Okay Minis you guys ready for dinner " Taffy asked as she came into the living room.

" Reptar " Tommy said.

" Alright well lets go then " Taffy said as she picked up Dill while Tommy held her hand and walked into the kitchen. She put Dill into his highchair and helped Tommy into his booster seat. " Alright you guys enjoy I just have to take a phone call " Taffy said as she went to the other side of the kitchen to call Didi and Stu and see if they were almost done.

" Hi Didi its just Taffy checking in " Taffy told Didi.

" Okay me and Stu are just about to get at the adoptian center will call when we are on our way home " Didi explained.

" Okay sounds good " Taffy replied.

" Great um how are the boys " Didi asked.

" Fine they are just eating dinner now " Taffy answered.

" Okay great see you in a couple of hours " Didi said.

" Alright bye " Taffy replied as she hung up. The boys were just about finished when she came over.

" You guys done " She asked Tommy and Dill.

" Yes " Tommy said for him and Dill.

" Great you guys can go play in the living room while I clean up in here " Taffy explained as Tommy and Dill left. Both boys went to go sit by all there blocks when Dill asked Tommy something. " Tommy have you ever gotten a new brother besides me befores " Dill asked.

" No but I did get a new sister once she came in the mail and I had to go to the big room where I almost fell in trash and got a sticky on my diaper and face " Tommy explained.

" Oh that sounded scary " Dill said.

" Not really but Dilly Mommy and Daddy are bringing our new brother tonight when they come backs so don't worry " Tommy explained.

" Okay I won't " Dill replied. Both boys played with the blocks for awhile until Taffy came back in and started to play with them. She played a couple of songs for Tommy and Dill which of course started a little dance party. After that was over Taffy got a phone call. " Hello " Taffy said as she answered the phone.

" Hey Taffy its Didi we are just leaving we've got our new member of the family and he is really happy that we got him " Didi explained.

" Oh great what is his name " Taffy asked.

" I don't want the boys to hear so I'll tell you when we get home and we should be home in about a hour so if you could give the boys there bath and get them in there pj's that would be great " Didi responded.

" Okay yeah I'll give it to them now " Taffy said.

" Thanks see you soon " Didi said as she hung up.

" Yeah see you soon " Taffy said as she hung up and went back over to the boys. " Okay guys time for your bath " Taffy said, which got Tommy excited but got Dill to jump and become scared.

" Yay " Tommy said as taffy picked up Dill and held Tommys hand as they started going up the stairs.

" Oh Dill its not that bad its just water and remember Tommy is going to be there and he will keep you safe " Taffy said trying to comfort Dill since he started crying as they walked into the bathroom. " Okay Tommy you get undressed and if you need to go potty you can go " Taffy said as Tommy nodded staerting to take off his white socks then his gray jacket and his cargo shorts finally his training pants and blue shirt then going potty. Taffy undressed Dill out of his green shirt and socks as well as his diaper, she then put both boys in the tub and started washing there body and hair then she let them play for twenty minutes after that she took them out. " Alright there you go Tommy your all wrapped up and warm in your towel " Taffy said as she finished wrapping up Tommy in his towel while holding Dill who was also wrapped in a towel. " Alright lets go get your jamies on Minis so your all warm and toasty and ready for bed " Taffy said as she led Tommy and Carried Dill to the nursery. " Okay Tommy do you want to pick out you pajamas or do you want me to do it " Taffy asked Tommy.

" Mes " Tommy said.

" Okay knock yourself out I'll just be over here getting your brother into his jamies " Taffy explained. Tommy picked out a long sleeve shirt that had Dummibears on it and blue fleece Reptar pants. " Oh good choice, do you need help putting them on or can you do it all by your self like a big boy " Taffy asked.

" Help " Tommy muttered

" Okay I'll help just let me get your brother settled " Taffy explained as she put Dill in his purple footed slepper that used to be Tommy's. Taffy then helped Tommy get his sleep wear on that he had picked out. " Alright both you are dressed and based on my watch your Mommy and Daddy should be home very soon " Taffy explained. The three of them went downstairs and sat on the couch and watched T.V for ten minutes when Stu and Didi pulled up.

" Oh that must be them " Taffy said as Tommy and Dill got off the couch with her as she turned the T.V off. A couple seconds later the door opened with Stu coming in first and then Didi coming in with a little boy that was two years old who had long black hair that got in his way a little bit and who also happened to be the size of Tommy.

" Were home Taffy " Stu said.

" Great and who is this " Taffy asked.

" Well this is our new addition to the family, Connor " Didi said as she had Connor on her hip since he was asleep.

" Oh he is so cute, nice to meet you Connor, I'm Taffy " Taffy said as she introuduced herself. Not knowing he is asleep. " Oh he is asleep well I better go then " Taffy thought.

" Alright well I'll get going so you guys can have some family time " Taffy said as she started gathering up her stuff.

" Alright thanks Taffy oh before I forget here is your pay " Didi said as Taffy was saying goodbye to all the kids and getting ready to leave.

" Thanks see you later " Taffy said as she went out the door.

Once Taffy had left Stu and Didi put all the boys to bed.

Once Tommy was sure that his Mom and Dad were downstairs he tried to talk to Connor not knowing he was asleep.

" Um hi Connor nice to meet you " Tommy said but then realized he was already sleeping. " Oh okay will play tomorrow " Tommy said and then said " Goodnight " to Dill and Connor and drifted off to sleep.

 **Alright there you go a new addition to the family and my first OC that is a child. The next part will be a short biography on Connor which I should get up today. Thanks for the support see you next time and tell me your thoughts of this new addition.**


	19. Bio of Connor ( Big Changes)

**Okay this chapter is just going to be a little biography or backstory of my new OC Connor don't worry the next chapter will actually be part of the story so I hope you enjoy this little back story also I got this idea from princesspopular6417 it came from that persons story The New Kid Rewritten. Enjoy.**

Connor Gunn was born September first 1990 in Mastic Long Island New York but his parents gave him up immediately because his Mom ended up committing the murder of Rosie Larsen and was arrested for life, but his father didn't want to deal with a child since he was in the mob and not the biological father so he gave him to Conner's grandmother in California but she died just days later and he was put into child protective services and an orphanage for his whole life up into the point when the pickles family adopted him. Connor is a shy child but if he feels comfortable he will be very adventurous and isn't scared of much, also he loves reptar and is very nice as well as always trying to cheer up his friends.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short next chapter will be back at normal size. Also tell me your thought on the new character so far!  
**


	20. Introducing Connor To The Family

Date- October fifteenth 1992 Time- 7:00am

It was the next morning at the Pickles residence when Didi and Stu came in the room to get there Three boys up for the day.

" Good morning boys time to wake up " Stu and Didi started saying as they started shaking all three boys to wake up. Tommy was the first to wake up and of course his bed was wet as usual so Didi asked " sweetie do you need to go potty " Tommy nodded, " Okay I'll take you quickly " Didi responded as her and Tommy went to the bathroom so Tommy could use the potty. Next boy to wake up was Dill so Stu picked him up out of his crib and changed his diaper then Stu put him in his yellow and blue striped shirt along with his new diaper. Once Stu did that Tommy came back into the room and Didi started getting some clothes out for Tommy she ended up picking out a pair of cargo shorts and a long sleeve shirt that was blue and a pair of white socks then asked Tommy " Tommy do you want me to dress you or can you do it " Tommy said " mes. " Then Didi responded " Okay here you go " as she handed him the clothes so he could start dressing himself.

Finally Connor started waking up and Didi turned her attention to him. " Good morning sweetie did you sleep well " Didi asked as she started moving her hand through his hair. Connor nodded. " Great well lets get you dressed but first the people from your old home said you had just finished potty training so do you need to go potty " Didi then asked Connor. Connor just nodded. " Okay well lets go to the potty then " Didi said as she carried Connor to the potty and then they came back to the room to find Stu gone with Tommy and Dill since he was giving them breakfast so Connor could get some one on one time. " Alright sweetie your old home gave us a couple pairs of clothes but before we get you into some clothes I need to put these on you " Didi said showing him the training pants that Tommy wore. " What those " Connor said talking to anybody for the first time. " Well there so in case you have an accident you don't have it all over the house and don't worry your brother Tommy wears them all the time since he started potty training last week but since we don't have any underwear for you yet this all we have for you to wear under your shorts " Didi explained. Connor just nodded and she put them on him then got him dressed in a red shirt with cargo shorts and brought him downstairs and started pouring him a bowl of cereal and got a bottle of milk for him. " Alright there you go sweetie enjoy if you need anything I'll just be over here " Didi said as she started walking over to the other side of the kitchen. After he was done Didi put him in the playpen with Tommy and Dill " okay you boys have fun and Tommy, Dill make Connor fell like he is part of the family so be nice " Didi said. Tommy nodded as did Dill.

Once she left Tommy came over to Connor and introduced himself " Hi my name is Tommy " " And I'm Dill " Dill added. " Hi I'm Connor " Connor replied. " Nice to meets yous " Tommy said. Connor didn't say anything so Tommy asked him something " Are you our brother " " Um I thinks so since that nice lady who drove me here said I would be meeting brothers " Connor said. " That nice lady is our mommy but if your our brother then she is your mommy too " Tommy said. " Is that man a daddy because he said he was mine " Connor asked. " Yep don't worry there very nice and they will take great care of us " Tommy said. " Great but I've never had a Mommy befores or a Daddy, what are they anyway " Connor asked since he had never known his Mom or dad since he was too small to remember them. " You've never had a MOMMY OR DADDY EVER " Tommy and Dill said at the same time sounding shocked. " Yeah " Connor said. " Well since you asked what they are will have to tell you " Tommy said as he got up as did Dill and Connor.

" Where are we going " Connor asked.

" I'm taking you on an adventure so you can see what our Mommy and Daddys do and our first stop is Daddy " Tommy explained to Connor as he unlocked the playpen with his screwdriver.

" And wheres is that " Connor asked. " The basement " Dill answered before Tommy could. " Whats a basement " Connor asked.

" Well its where Daddy makes toys for us and where the dust king lives with all his dust bunnies " Dill said.  
" Well Daddy does make toys down there but there is no such thing as dust bunnies that was just another angelica lie " Tommy explained.

" Who is Angelica " Connor asked obivousily very interested.

" Oh she is a four year old girl who is our cousin well I guess she is your cousin too now but she is a big meany and as Dill likes to call her " Yucky " " Tommy explained.

" Yucky really " Connor asked Dill.

" It really annoy her " Dill explained. " Oh look were here " Tommy said as they reached the door to the basement. What they saw was just darkness except the light coming from the floor they were on and the stairs. " You guys ready " Tommy asked Dill and Connor, they both nodded. " Okay lets go show Connor his Daddy " Tommy said with glee as they descended into the basement.

They walked down the baement until they finslly reached the bottom step and jumped so they could reach the ground. " That was fun you guys jumping off the last step " Connor said while giggling. " I know right me and Dill do it all the time " Tommy said as well while giggiling with Connor and Dill.

" Okay now if you would follow me we can find Daddy " Tommy said as he led them towards Stu's workbench at the end of the room.

" Cool but who is that " Connor asked as they were standing right next to the work bench watching Stu work

" Thats Daddy he builds toys for us and plays with us all the time " Dill explained.

" Yeah he made this toy really cool toy for me and Dilly a couple of weeks ago but Dilly accidentally threw it aways but then Daddy made us a new one " Tommy explained.

" Wow thats great " Connor said with a huge smile across his face.

" Yeah and he will make you some toys too " Tommy explained just as Stu got up and Tripped over the three boys. " Tommy, Dill, Connor what are you boys doing down here you guys know your not allowed in Daddys workshop cmon lets go back upsatairs " Stu yelled with disbelief as picked up all three of them a put them back in the playpen. " Alright you guys stay here while I go back to work " Stu said as he left to go back to work.

" So Connor now that you have seen what a Daddy and Mommy are do you love them " Tommy asked.

" Yes I do " Connor replied. " Yay " Tommy and Dill shouted together. " Okay now that you know what a Mommy and Daddy are we need to show you the rest of the house " Tommy said.

" Okay lets do it " Connor replied.

" The first thing we want to show you is the playpen which is what we are in now and Mommy or Daddy put us in here if they can't watch us at that very moment " Tommy explained.

" Oh I had one of those at my old home but we were never able to get out " Connor explained.

" Well we can get out because we all have these things called stewdrivers hopefully we can get you one too " Tommy explained. " Wait Tommy our friends have ones too " Dill asked. " Yeah but I just normally open it up for us " Tommy explained. " Oh okay " Dill replied.

" Well anyway the playpen is where we play with my ball or do other things if we don't feel like going on an adventure pretty much its our home away from home even if it is in our house " Tommy explained.

" Cool I really like the playpen and think it is really nice " Connor said.

" Alright to our next stop " Tommy said. " Which is what " Connor asked. " You'll see " Tommy said. The three boys started walking upstairs and entered the nurserey.

" So what is this place " Connor asked.

" This is our room it is where we sleep and get our clothes changed or in Dilly's case his diaper " Tommy explianed.

" Oh cool so is this were I slept last night " Connor asked.

" Yeah but I think Mommy is gonna get you your own bed soon but you can sleep with mes because that is what brohters do for one another " Tommy explained.

" Thanks Tommy " Connor said just as Didi came into the room. " Oh there you boys are I was just looking for you guys its time for your guys little snack cmon lets go downstairs so we can have it " Didi said as she picked up Dill and held Tommy and Connors hand's. Didi led Tommy, Dill and Connor downstairs into the kitchen and fed them cheese and crackers and gave them all bottles of milk. " Alright you guys enjoy your snack " Didi said.

" Do you guys do this evreyday " Connor asked as he took a sip of milk.

" Not evreyday but most days we do " Tommy confirmed.

" Great because I was getting kinda hungry " Connor said.

" I knows mes too " Dill agreed. A couple minutes later all three of them finished and Didi came over and cleaned up the table. After she cleaned up she took them to baby universe so she could get all of the items they needed to get for Connor.

 _Time- 3:00pm_

" Stu were back " Didi yelled to the basement as she opened the door and put Tommy, Dill and Connor down on the floor.

" Okay I'll be up in a minute " Stu yelled back. Didi then turned her attention to the three boys " okay boys lets head into the den so we can show Daddy all of Connors new stuff " Didi said to the boys as she led them into the living room. Once everybody was settled with Stu sitting on the couch with Tommy sitting next to him and Dill and Connor on his lap, Didi started to show off Connors new stuff.

" Alright the first thing we got was his new bed which is the same one that you have Tommy except Daddy is going to paint Connor on it instead of Tommy " Didi explained as she showed everybody the box. Which Connor just clapped and smiled upon hearing this, " I know right thats cool but lets see what else we got " Didi said while taking out different pieces of clothing which included shirts with different charactors on them including Reptar, Dummi bears and Space Trek Babies. She also pulled out diffrent pairs of shorts and jeans, as well as jackets and finally some underwear. After Didi showed them all of Connor new stuff she took the three boys upstairs so she could put them down for there naps after abut two hours later she came in and woke them up and gave them dinner then gave them each there baths which Connor loved as much as Tommy does, finally she put them to bed.

" Um Tommy you still awake " Connor asked once Stu and Didi were out of the room and out of earshot.

" Yeah Dilly what is it " Tommy asked unaware that it was Connor.

" Um its Connor " Connor reminded Tommy.

" Oh whats is its " Tommy then asked.

" Well you guys have made me fell really a part of your family and I'm really happy that I can share it with you " Connor admitted shyly.

" Connor your welcomes but it isn't me and Dilly's family because your our brother and apart of the family too " Tommy said.

" Thanks and I'm happy you guys are my brothers " Connor siad as he got out of bed as did Tommy and hugged one another.

" Good night Tommy " Connor siad as they climbed back into bed.

" Good night Connor " Tommy said.

Alright that is the end of chapter twenty I hope everyone enjoyed, I'll be putting up one more part mainly focused on Connor and then will have some type of Halloween story. Stay tuned!


	21. The Pumpkin

October- twenty fourth 1992 Time- 1:00pm

" Hey Tommy do you know where were going " Dill asked.

" Nope Mommy said it was a surprise " Tommy answered.

" Oh okay well do you know then Connor " Dill asked Connor.

" Nope like Tommy said it is a surprise " Connor said to Dill.

" Will you three shut your traps I can't hear my show while you three Baby's are being so loud " Angelica yelled trying to hear her Cynthia P.I show on her portable DVD player.

" Um Angelica we aren't baby's anymores " Tommy tolded Angelica.

" Okay fine but drooly is still a baby even if you and whats his name isn't " Angelica said nastily.

" I'm Connor by the ways I haves a name " Connor said sounding rather annoyed. But Angelica just ignored Connor and continued watching her show.

" Tommy is she always like this because she was like this last week as well " Connor whispered to Tommy so Angelica couldn't hear him. Tommy nodded and so did Dill whcih just caused Connor to roll his eyes.

" Alright were here " Didi said, which caused all the kids to look out the window to see a pumpkin patch and next to it a florist shop that also sold fruits and vegetables. Once Stu parked the car Didi got out and helped Tommy and Connor out of there car seats and picked up Dill out of his and Finally lowering the seat so Angelica could get out. Stu then pulled out the stroller so they could put the boys in it while Angelica would just walk beside Didi and Stu.

" Aunt Didi am I here to get a pumpkin " Angelica asked.

" Yes but the boys are gonna get to get one too " Didi said to Angelica.

" But mine is going to be the best " Angelica said to evreyone.

" Oh sweetie everyone is going to be equally the same " Didi said as they arrived at the pumpkin patch. once they got to the patch where all the pumpkins were she took all three boys out of there stroller so they could pick out a pumpkin. " Okay Connor, Tommy and Angelica you guys can look for the pumpkin you want and then me and Daddy will see if you guys can get that one " Didi explained to the three of them. They all nodded and headed out looking for one.

" Alright Tommy which one should we pick " Connor asked Tommy.

" Well I think were supposed to get the biggest one but Pumpkins are supposed to be orange so lets not get that one " Tommy said while pointing to a white pumpkin.

" Yeah okay how about this one " Connor said going over to a big fat but short pumpkin.

" Too small " Tommy replied. " We should get this one " Tommy said as he was at a pumpkin that was the perfect size.

" Yeah lets get that one " Connor agreed.

" Okay but we have to get Mommy and Daddy " Tommy said.

" Okay but where are they anyways " Connor asked.

" Over theirs " Tommy said pointing at there parents who were over helping Angelica get her pumpkin into the red wagon. Tommy and Connor started to walk over there so they could get there parents approval on there choice of pumpkin.

(Tommy Pov)

Me and Connor found the perfect pumpkin to get but we needed Mommy and Daddy to say it was okay so once me and Connor got over there we started pulling on Mommy's dressy. " Oh hey guys did you find a pumpkin you guys want to get " Mommy askeded us. " Yes " Me and Connor said at the same time which made us laugh. " Okay where is it sweetie " Mommy asked so I started walking towards it as did Connor. " Oh guys good choice lets get it in the red wagon " Mommy said as Daddy picked it up and put it in the wagon, we then payed for our pumpkin and Angelicas then we went home.

" Okay I think its time for you boys to take your nap and then when you guys wake up will decorate your pumpkins so you can put them out and evreyone can see them " my Mommy said to us as she took us upstairs and put us into our beds which Daddy had put Connors up and right next to mine.

(Normal Pov)

" Stu do want to wake them up your do you want me to " Didi asked as they were getting the kitchen ready for carving pumpkins.

" Um you can do it since I got them yesterday " Stu said.

" Alright you finish getting ready so they can carve when they come down " Didi replied as she left the kitchen to go wake the boys up from there nap. She walked upstairs and entered the nursery to wake up the three boys.

" Alright time to wake up sleepy heads " Didi said shaking all the boys to wake up. Tommy and Connor woke up first. " Hello you guys slept for almost two hours and now that you guys are up you can start carving your pumpkin " Didi told Connor and Tommy.

" Connor cmon lets go downstairs I think our pumpkins are down there " Tommy said as they started to leave the room.

" Hey guys just wait until I change Dill and then we can go downstairs " Didi said.

" Ugh why does Mommy always have to walk down with us I mean were two years old it makes us practically grownups " Tommy said sounding very frustrated.

" Um Tommy I think its cause we might fall and hurt ourselves " Connor said.

" Well I guess we have to wait then " Tommy said sounding annoyed.

A couple minutes later. " Alright boys I'm ready for us to go downstairs and decorate your pumpkin " Didi said as they all walked downstairs into the kitchen. " Okay Connor and Tommy you guys each get to paint a side so here are the paint brushes and here is your paint " Stu said as he helped Tommy and Connor onto there seats. Once Tommy and Connor were settled they decided to start painting but didn't want to use the brushes. " Oh guys your supposed to use the paint brushes like this " Didi said picking up one of Tommy's brushes and painting a green dot, but Tommy and Connor just ignored Didi and kept on using there fingers. " Guys your supposed to use- " Didi started to say but was cut off by Stu " Deed just let them have fun " Stu said. " Okay but your helping me clean them up after they are done " Didi said. " Okay fine but um Deed why are we not letting them carve them again " Stu asked. " Because they are only two years old Stu and could really hurt themselves " Didi said sounding like it was obvious. " Oh okay " Stu said. Connor and Tommy had been painting for a couple of minutes then Dill started to get fussy.

(Dill Pov)

My two big brothers were painting on the pumpkin but I wasn't for some reason I didn't know whys. But after awhile I couldn't take it anymores so I tried to get my mommy's attentions so I could paint the pumpkin toos but she was talking with Daddy so I just started to cry a lots. " Dill whats wrong " Mommy asked me as she started to pat my back while holding mes. I started reaching towards the paint so hopefully Mommy would figure it out since I couldn't talk to grownups at alls yets. " Do you want to paint too " Mommy askeded mes I nodded. " Okay let me see if someone will let you have a turn " Mommy said as she took me over to Tommy. " Hey sweetie do you mind if Dill takes a little turn " Mommy askeded Tommy. " No " Tommy said. " Okay thanks sweetie " Mommy said as she sat down with me in her lap. Once she was ready she helped me bring my hand into the paint jar which I picked the color green since Tommy was painting reptar which wouldn't of been my choice but I love what Tommy loves so I helped him with it which made him very happy.

(Normal Pov)

" Alright all done Dill " Didi said to Dill as she got up with him. " Okay are you guys done now " Stu asked Connor and Tommy once Didi got up, they both nodded. " Okay great now I'll put the pumpkin over there " Stu said pointing at the counter by the sink. " So they can dry " Stu added. Stu picked up the pumpkin and put it on the counter then Didi started to make dinner and put the boys in the playpen so they could play qeietly till dinner.

" Tommy wasn't that fun I've never done something like that befores " Connor said exictedliy to Tommy and Dill.

" Yes it was did you enjoy trying painting Dilly " Tommy asked Dill.

" Yeah I wish I could of done real painting like you guys " Dill said.

" Oh don't worry Dill I bet when your two next year you will get to do painting with mes and Tommy " Connor said.

" Yeah you're probably right " Dill said now satisfied.

" What did you guys paint anyways well I know what Tommy painted but what did you paint Connor " Dill asked.

" Its a surprise and how did you know what Tommy painted " Connor asked.

" Because he is my big brother and we know evreything about one another how when I tried to walk he knew I was trying " Dill said.

" Tommy is that true " Connor asked.

" Yep but I didn't mind playing with Dilly on the ground " Tommy said.

" Thats great but you guys will have to wait to see my painting but why are we doing this anyways " Connor asked.

" Because its Halloween " Tommy said.

" what is that " Connor asked.

" Its the day that you get reptar candy bars and the day that you get to get all ascarded for fun its Chuckies least favorite day " Tommy told Connor.

" Oh that sounds exciting I can't wait for Halloween, when is it " Connor asked.

" I don't know but soon " Tommy said.

 **Alright I think I'll stop there, how did you guys like this first little part for Halloween leave me your reviews. The next part will be Halloween day so look for that in the next couple days and what did Connor paint stay tuned to find out. Keep up the great reviews!**


	22. Haloween BOO!

Date- Halloween 1992 Time- 12:00pm

" Hi " Didi said answering the landline phone.

" Okay great I'll come pick them up later " She said into the phone.

" Alright see you then " Didi said into the phone before hanging up and turning to Tommy, Connor and Dill who were currently eating lunch. " Guess what boys your Halloween costumes are finished and I'm gonna pick them up from Grandmas and Grandpas after lunch " Didi said to them.

 _In the kids hearing meaning Didi can't understand them_

" Didi you hear that guys our costumes are done " Tommy said.

" Yay I'm so excited for my first Halloween since I never did it befores " Connor said.

" I wish I could do this trick or treating with you guys " Dill said.

" Oh Dilly don't worry me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil didn't get to do it either but we did get Reptar bars when we were baby's " Tommy said.

" Really " Dill asked.

" Yay and We'll sneak you some Reptar bars " Tommy said.

" Really you guys would do that for mes " Dill asked Connor and Tommy.

" You bet plus your our onlyiest little brother we have to " Connor said just as Didi came over " okay you guys play nice I'll be back in a little while if you guys need anything Daddy is here " Didi tolded the boys as she put them into the playpen. Didi grabbed her stuff and left the house to go pick up the costumes.

" Tommy where did you guys get the candy anyways from Halloween " Dill asked.

" Well you see that tent outside if you go in there and scream you get these reptar bars but you have to wait till its nighttime " Tommy explained.

" Oh is that how were getting them " Dill asked.

" Yep " Tommy confirmed.

" Yay " Dill and Connor cheered. After the boys stopped talking Stu came upstairs and put them down for nap but right after he put them down Didi came back. " Stu I'm home " Didi yelled as she came in. " Deed shsh I just put the boys down for their nap " Stu said as he came downstairs and into the kitchen. " Oh sorry well anyway here are the costumes " Didi apoligiozed. " Cool which is whos " Stu asked. " This one is Tommys " Didi said holding up a Reptar costume. " Nice " Stu said. " And this one is Connors " Didi finally said holding up a captain blasto costume. " Really he wanted a Captain Blasto costume " Stu asked with a surprised look on his face. " Yep its what he asked for but what ever makes him happy right " Didi replied. " Yep what ever makes him happy " Stu said as he started to leave. " Where are you going " Didi asked since she wasn't told. " Well you know how evrey year we get egged and toilet paper all over our house from teens well I'm making the house a security system " Stu answered. " No Stu don't evenj think about it what if is malfunctions and kills a kid " Didi said with concern. " Didi you worry to make its perfectly safe " Stu said. " If you say so but if you get arrested you'll be spenjding the night in jail " Didi said as Stu left to go finish the security system.

 _Time- 6:00pm_

" Okay Deed its done " Stu yelled into the house.

" Okay great just let me help get the boys dressed into there costumes and will go finish recreateing our haunted house from last year " Didi said right before she took Tommy and Connor upstairs so she could get them dressed into there costumes.

" Alright boys now that you guys dressed Mommy just wants to tell you if you need to go to the bathroom just let me know so I can help you out of your costume " Didi tolded them. " Reptar " Tommy said showing he understood. " Okay good um Connor do you understand me too " Didi asked Connor. " Yes " Connor said to Didi. " Alright then lets go downstairs with your brother while we get your trick or treating ready " Didi said as she held both boys hands and brought them downstairs to the playpen, once they were inside the playpen with Dill, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil she went out back with Stu, Betty, Chaz, Kira and Taffy to help put together the haunted house.

" Oh hey Deed ready to see it " Betty asked as Didi came outside.

" Yeah I hope it isn't to scary for them though they could have nightmares " Didi replied.

" Nah there tough besides you worry to much no come on check it out " Betty said as they joined all the adults inside the tent. Mean while the kids were talking inside. " So Kimi what are you anyway " Connor asked.

" I'm a dragon Mommy said that people from where I was borned wore these in Parades except they were biggers and held many peoples " Kimi explained to everyone.

" Oh so peoples wore that in Paris " Tommy said.

" No they wore these in Tokyo " Kimi answered.

" Oh well I still really like it " Connor said.

" Thanks I really like yours too " Kimi replied.

" Phil and Lil are you guys being a ghost " Connor then asked them.

" Boo " Phil and Lil said scaring Chuckie and startling Connor.

" I guess that answers my question then " Connor said dusting himself off.

" Chuckie tell us what you are cause we don't s knows " Tommy asked Chuckie who was hiding behind Kimi.

" Um I'm nothing " Chuckie said.

" What why " Tommy asked as did Connor and Dill.

" Because every costume that I found I was ascared of " Chuckie said.

" Oh come on Chuckie there has to be some costume you found that you weren't ascared of " Tommy said.

" No there wasn't every costume I found ascared mes " Chuckie responded.

" Well then we just have to find you a costume then. Right guys? " Tommy asked everyone.

" Yeah " Dill said.

" Sure " Connor said.

" Why not " Both Phil and Lil said.

" Anything for my big brother " Kimi finally said agreeing.

" Alright its agreed lets go find Chuckie a Halloween costume " Tommy said proudly as he unlocked the playpen.

Chuckie just sighed as everyone left the playpen to find him a costume.

 **Chapter twenty two is done. What will happen in twenty three will Chuckie find a costume in time for the haunted house or will he be forced to go as himself? come back to find out!**


	23. Haloween BOO! (Part Two)

**In the last chapter Tommy, Dill and Connor got their Halloween costumes. Tommy's was Reptar, Dill's was Goober and Connor's was Captain Blasto. After they received there costumes later that day Didi dressed them in them so they could trick or treat in the haunted house they had created and also so they could make sure the toddlers weren't to scared unlike last year at the amusement park. Eventually everyone came to the house and showed all there costumes to there friends but everyone eventually found out Chuckie couldn't find a costume because he was scared of all of them so now his friends are trying to find him one. Will they?**

" Hey Chuckie what about these " Kimi said as she pulled out a big pink hat with flowers on it and some gardening gloves.

" Nope I'm scared of big hats with flowers on them " Chuckie said putting the hat and gloves away.

" Okay We'll find something else " Kimi said just as Tommy called them " guys I think I found something come upstairs " Tommy said as everyone came upstairs.

Chuckie and Kimi came upstairs from the foyer, Phil and Lil came from the bathroom on the first floor while Dill and Connor came from Didi and Stu's room. " What you find Tommy " Chuckie asked once everyone was in the nursery.

" Well you remember how last year we all wore monster costumes " Tommy said.

" Yeah " Chuckie replied.

" So you said you wanted to be a bunny rabbit so here are some ears and gloves for when the Easter bunny came so you can be a bunny for Halloween " Tommy said.

" Wait what happened last Halloween " Connor asked since he hadn't been there. Tommy explained what happened and then Chuckie got dressed as a bunny just as Drew and Angelica came in. " Stu where here where are you guys " Drew asked as he closed the door and came in.

" Were out back finishing the haunted house " Stu yelled back.

" Okay I'll be out there in a little bit " Drew said as he told angelica to go play with her little friends. Angelica found the babies coming down stairs and asked " What are you guys doing and what is Finster wearing. " " I'm a bunny rabbit Angelica " Chuckie replied.

" A Bunny rabbit that is the lamest costume ever " Angelica said.

" No it Isn't Angelica it doesn't make Chuckie scared " Kimi said standing up for her brother.

" That is why it is the lamest costume ever cause fradey cat Finister isn't afraid of it " Angelica said evilly laughing.

" No it isn't Angelica because it makes Chuckie happy " Tommy said about ready to punch Angelica.

" Yes it is and Tommy I wouldn't do that because if you do you guys will really turn into what you are dressed as so don't you dare touch me " Angelica said.

" Fine but were getting candy and we are not giving it to you just like last year " Tommy said as every one walked back to the playpen.

" You all will give me your candy whether you like it or not " Angelica thought to herself.

Didi then came into the house since they still had a while till the haunted house would be finished and the kids could trick or treat in there so she decided she would feed the kids dinner. " Hey kids you guys hungry yet " Didi asked as she picked up everyone out of the playpen. " Yes " Chuckie said. " Reptar " Tommy said. " Mmhm " Kimi said while Dill, Phil and Lil just nodded since they couldn't talk yet finally Connor said " food. " " Okay then lets go eat then " Didi said as she lead all the kids in the kitchen but she noticed that Angelica was in there eating all the candy that they were gonna put into the haunted house. " Angelica " Didi said as Angelica turned towards her with her mouthful of candy. " What are you doing yound lady that is for after you trick or treat " Did scolded. Just as Didi said that Drew came in on account of hearing his daughters name yelled " What is going on in here " he asked. " Well I found Angelica eating all the candy " Didi told him. " Angelica this is just like last year I'm afraid there will be no trick or treating for you again this year " Drew said as he grabbed Angelica and rushed out the house. Once they were gone Didi helped all the kids into there seats with Dill in his high chair and everyone in booster seats. Didi put Halloween plates and bottles as well as sippy cups which were for just Kimi and Chuckie in front of all the kids she then called for Kira and Betty so they could help her get there kids there food. Once they came in they brought all the food over and started putting a little bit of everything on everyone's plates.

(Connor Pov)

Once me my brothers and our friends were sitting at the table Mommy and the other Mommy's started feeding us all this food that looked like Monsters and Ghosts or even Pumpkins. Like one of the foods looked like a Mummy except it was a hot dog I really liked that then there was also these Pumpkins that Mommy said was cheese but those were just some of the foods that we were ate but after Mommy tookded us back in the living room and we played some Halloween games.

(Normal Pov)

" Okay lady's do you mind bringing the kids into the living room while I take Tommy to the bathroom " Didi said as she was helping get all her kids out of there seats.

" Sure Deed but you are still having him go at select times I thought were gonna stop " Betty said.

" Thanks but no he still forgets sometimes to go potty so me and Stu still take him after every meal but you guys just get the games set up and will be back in ten " Didi said as she led Tommy to the bathroom.

 _Ten minutes later_

" Okay were back is everybody ready to go " Didi asked as she came back into the living room after taking Tommy to go potty.

" Yep everything is ready to go " Betty said.

" Okay great lets pin the boo on the ghost then " Didi said as the three girls got everyone in line with the order as Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Tommy, Connor and then Dill. " Okay Chuckie I'm just gonna start spinning you and then you need to try and place the boo as close to the ghost's mouth as you can ready set go " Kira said as she started spinning Chuckie which was a total of three times. Chuckie started walking towards the paper with the Ghost on it but he totally missed it and hit the wall which caused him to start crying which Kira checked on him then got him some ice for his head. After she did this every kid was spinned three times and tried to get it on the Paper. Phil and Lil put there's in the same spot while Connor put his on the ghost's head. Tommy ended up winning and Dill was a close second. " Alright you guys stay in here while we go check out back " Didi said as she put all the kids in the playpen and went out back with Kira and Betty.

They walked out back and discovered that it was finished and that the kids could now trick or treat. So they went back inside and got all the kids who were then taken out back and went outside into the haunted house none of them found it scary which really diaspointed Stu. Once they were done they each got to eat a little bit of candy and Tommy and Connor had a little baggie of candy for Dill just like they promised.

 **Alright that's it for Halloween I hope everyone enjoyed. I will be doing a story that I got from** Leon Venxus. **Can you guess what it is guess in your reviews see you guys next time.**


	24. Teething

**This Chapter has no occurence in the current Timeline because this is when Tommy started teething so this takes place about six months before the start of this series so here we go and thanks again** Leon Venxus for letting me use this idea.

Didi came into the nursery and woke up Tommy and Dill then proceeded to change their diapers she then brought them downstairs and gave them breakfast after they were done she placed Dill and Tommy into the playpen.

" Tommy how did you sleeps " Dill asked his big brother.

" Okay's Dilly but my mouth really hurts " Tommy answered his brother.

" That's not good do you know why " Dill asked.

" No but Chuckie or Kimi might know on account of them being older than us " Tommy said. Just as he said this the doorbell ran and Didi answered it. " Oh hey Charles " Didi said to Charles who had Kimi and Chuckie. " How is everything around here " Charles asked as he dropped the kids in the playpen with Tommy and Dill then went into the kitchen so he could talk with Didi.

" Hi guys " Dill said.

" Hi " Chuckie said as he noticed Tommy touching his mouth.

" Tommy are you okay " Chuckie asked worriedily.

" Not really Chuckie when I woked up this morning my mouth started hurting lots " Tommy explained.

" Do you know why " Kimi asked next.

" No I was hoping you guys would since you guys are older " Tommy said still holding his aching mouth.

" I think I might know what it is but how does your mouth feel Tommy " Chuckie asked

" Like it hurts " Tommy said.

" Well I think you might be teething " Chuckie explained.

" What is that Chuckie " Dill asked cause he was more worried then his brother.

" Well when you turn one you start getting your own teeth like me and Kimi do " Chuckie said as he and Kimi showed there teeth.

" Oh so you guys felt this too " Tommy said.

" Yep but it goes away once you turn three years old at least that is what Daddy tolded mes so me and Kimi should be done with it soon since I turn three in two months " Chuckie explained.

" Okay but is there anything I can do to stop this pain " Tommy asked as he started drooling all over Dill who was sitting in front of him.

" Hey Tommy stop that " Dill yelled as he got up and wiped the drool off of his head.

" Sorry Dilly " Tommy said looking quite embarrassed.

" Well you have to chew on stuff to stop the pain at least for a little while " Chuckie said.

" Okay thanks " Tommy said as he unlocked the playpen and sprinted towards his dads remote control that was on the windowsill.

" Um Tommy are you sure you are allowed to chew on that " Dill asked.

" Yeah Daddy won't mind " Tommy responded.

" Okay if you say so " Dill said just as Didi came in.

" Hold that thought Charles I just want to check on the kids " Didi said but stopped when she saw them. " Tommy no that is Daddy's remote plus it's not food " Didi said as she took it out of his mouth and then placed in up high so they couldn't reach it she then went back to talking with Charles.

" Well I guess you aren't allowed to chew Daddy's remote " Dill said to Tommy after Didi left.

" Dill " Tommy said angered while scowling.

" Sorry " Dill said.

" Well now my mouth hurts again " Tommy said.

" Well all we got to do is finds something else for you to chew " Dill said.

" Yeah do you guys have any ideas " Tommy asked everyone. Chuckie and Kimi shook thier heads no.

" Wait when I was a baby, baby Mommy let me chew on those books she always reads that have the baby's on them " Dill said.

" Okay well where are they " Tommy said groaning in more pain.

" In the kitchen " Dill said.

" Great the one place the grownups are they will never let us grab the book " Tommy said groaning some more.

" Okay but maybe we can get spike to distract them " Kimi suggested.

" Great idea Kimi lets try it " Tommy said as they all went outside to talk to spike who happened to be sleeping in his doghouse. The four of them walked over to spike and woke him up. Spike opened his eyes and saw the four kids and started wagging his tail and kissed all of them.

" Great spike your awake do you think you could distract the grownups if you do will play with you lots " Tommy said. Spike instantly came inside and grabbed a stuffed teddy bear right in front of Didi and Chaz which caused them to chase after him. Tommy and the others came inside and walked over to the counter.

" Okay lets go " Tommy said as dill got on his knee's in front of him. They all started climbing on one another until Tommy could climb up on to the counter. Once Tommy was on top of the counter he took out Didi's book of Lipshitcs age one through five and jumped down with it.

" I got it guys " Tommy said to everybody as he put into his mouth and started chewing on it.

" How does it feel Tommy " Chuckie asked.

Tommy spat out the book. " Great my mouth doesn't hurt anymore "

Didi and Chas came back in to see Tommy chewing on the book.

" Sweetie we don't chew books but I have something that you can chew on "

Didi handed Tommy a green reptar teething ring as she took out the book.

Tommy took the ring and started chewing on it and he instantly felt better.

" Oh that is what Daddy said to chew to help with teething " Chuckie said finally remembering.

 **Alright that is it I just kinda rushed the ending because I wanted to get another part up tonight. Thanks for all the support keep it up.**


	25. The Biggest Change Yet

It's Been a couple days since Halloween in which the gang had a lot of fun with the games and finding chuckles costume but Tommy's life is about to change forever.

Tommy, Dill and Connor were inside playing follow the leader, you could probably guess who the leader was. Tommy was making them quack like a duck as he made a right turn near the couch but messed up the turn.

" Ow that hurt " Tommy said as he caused himself to bang his head on the arm of the couch and fall down on the floor.

Which Dill and Connor being good at following Tommy did the same. " Guys stop I didn't mean to do that " Tommy said as he stood up. " Oh sorry Tommy but didn't you see the couch " Connor asked. " No I didn't Connor " Tommy replied with annoyance. " Oh well why did you turn then " Connor asked again. " BECAUSE I DIDNT SEE ITS " Tommy screamed with anger. "

Okay okay relax Tommy I was just asking " Connor said immediately and with a hint of fear in his voice. " Guys stop being mean and being all yellys it isn't nice plus we are brothers we have to be nice to one another or Mommy will take one of us back to the hospicle. " Your right Dilly let's be nice to one another and get back to playing " Tommy said.

The three boys continued playing follow the leader until it was nap time, as they were playing Tommy kept on bumping into things and falling down which made him hurt himself. Once it was nap time Didi and Stu put them to bed in the playpen.

A couple of hours later

The three boys woke up from there naps to find a crazy discovery. " Ahhhh Tommy what is that on your head " Conner and Dill asked Tommy together.

" What are you talking about " Tommy asked.

" This " Connor said as he handed Tommy a Reptar mirror they had in their toy chest in the

playpen which Annabeth gave them.

Tommy lifted up the mirror and looked at his face, he saw this big bruise on his forehead. " How did it get there " Tommy asked as he started touching it.

" I don'ts knows Tommy " Connor said just as Didi came in to get them all up from there nap.

" Hi boys how was your guys nap did you guys sleep we- " Didi started saying but stopped with a scream.

" What is that on your head Tommy " Didi said as she picked Tommy up and took a closer look at the bruise. Stu then came in the room. " What is all the commotion up here " Stu asked as he came over to the playpen.

" Well Stu, it seems Tommy has a bruise on his head ... Again " Didi informed him.

" It's worse then the one he originally had " Stu mentioned.

" I know do you think we should take him to the doctor Shockter " Didi asked Stu.

" Maybe but I think it will go away soon " Stu answered.

" Well I'm taking Him, can you watch Connor and Dill while I take him " Didi asked.

" No problem " Stu answered. " Just make it back soon "

" Don't worry stu we will be back as soon as we can " Didi said as she thanked him and packed her bag with all the essentials she will need for Tommy and went to go see Doctor Shockter.

Sorry that it has been so long since I updated but know that I'm back I will write as much as I can and update often. But this part is a little short because I wanted to leave a cliffhanger for you guys. But I will update soon. Also tell me what you think is wrong with Tommy in your reviews. Thanks and bring on that support.


	26. Adjusting to the Change

It took ten minutes for Didi to get to Doctor Shockters office, once they got there Didi got Tommy out of his car seat and held his hand as they walked in to the waiting room and signed in. The waiting room was a large room with three windows and secretaries at each one. The room also had a fish tank that was a small bowl with two gold fish (very original I know). Then it had a sick and well side on each half of the room. Once Didi checked in she sat down on the subject sick side of the room and had Tommy sit in her lap while she filled out the paperwork. It took her only a couple of minutes to fill it out she then handed back to the secretary and was called a few minutes later. Didi picked up her bag and Tommy then carried him to the elephant room. The nurse who had brought them there weighed and measured the height of Tommy. He weighed 28 pounds and was 34 inches tall. Then she had him sit on the table and left the room telling them Doctor Shockter would be their soon. After about ten minutes Doctor Shockter came in.

" Hello Tommy and Mrs Pickles " he said

" Hi doctor Shockter " she replied.

" Reptar " Tommy replied as well.

" Oh look at that he has started talking now " Shockter added.

" Yeah he just started a couple weeks ago " Did informed him.

" Good but you guys are here because of a bruise he has received " he asked.

" yes we are " Didi said.

" Okay well why don't you tell me when you first noticed it " Shockter said as he started getting his tools out.

Did then proceeded to tell him about what she saw last chapter.

" Ok I see well if you don't mind I'm gonna do a regular exam of everything and then I will take a look at the bruise " he replied.

" alright go ahead then " Didi said.

Shockter did a regular exam looking at Tommy's hearing, sight , heart beat and looking at his joints as well as everything else. " Well Tommy I think you may need glasses " Shockter said as he checked Tommy's vision.

" what is the problem Doctor " Did asked concerned that he may need glasses.

" Well he has your vision which is 20/200 correct " Shockter explained.

" Yeah so I guess he does need glasses then " Didi admitted,

" alright then there is an eyeglasses place in this office where they can give you a spare ticket until you can get his prescribed lenses so I will give them a call right know ahead of time and let them know you are coming to get a spare together. Doctor Shocktor explained.

" Okay thank you Doctor Shockter, we really appreciate it " Didi told him.

" No problem just doing my job " Should cater responded. " Bye now Tommy hope to see you again soon "

Didi picked up her stuff and helped Tommy off of the counter and started walking out the door.

" Oh hang on Tommy I almost forgot to give you something " Doctor Shockter said as he stopped them. Shockter handed Tommy a blue lollipop.

" What do you say Tommy to doctor Shockter " Didi asked her son.

" Reptar " Was Tommy's response.

" Your welcome Tommy hope to see you again " Shockter said.

Didi thank Shockter for the lollipop and the exam and they made heir way down to the eyeglass store so they could pickup Tommy's spares.

( Tommy's POV )

After Mommy gotted me checked out by that doctor guy that gave me a booster shot a long long time ago we went into this place that had eyes everywhere you'd lookeded, it was a littles freaky and scared me a little bit. She walked me over to this boy that was tall he had black hair like some of tafis friends have, he also had green eyes at least that is what I think the colors are called based on what Angelica has tolded me befores, he smelled like the sea which I found really cool. He said some words to Mommy but I wasn't paying attention as I was more interested in the pens on the counter and playing with them, but after he was done talking with Mommy he went through a door and came back out with a pair of eyes that was he shape square and had a black color on them. He came around to where I was sitting and put them on my face which made it easier to see everything around me. " How are they can you see your mom " He askeded mes. I nodded back to him. " Great now you guys can wear these until you guys get a prescription "

The eyes looked kinda funny on me as I looked in the mirror but I could see much better so I guess I could deal with it. Mommy payed for my eyes then she took me back outside to the car and we drove on home.

( Normal POV )

Didi pulled into the driveway got out on her side then carried Tommy inside the house. Once she entered the house she put her bag off to the side in the entry hallway and proceeded to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen while still carrying Tommy at this time she saw that stu was making spaghetti and meatballs which was there planned dinner for tonight, Didi said hello to him with a kiss and a gentle pat on the shoulder then proceeded to place Tommy on the floor with dill and Conner who were playing with pots and pans. She started talking with Stu as did the three toddlers.

" Hi guys " Tommy said as he was put down with Dill and Connor.

" Hi Tommy " Dill said with a smile which then turned to a puzzled look. " Why do you have another pair of eyes "

" I dont knows Dilly that big man who gives us booster shots said I needed them so he sent me to this grown up who smelled like the sea and gave me a pair of extra eyes " Tommy explained.

" What are they for " Connor asked.

" There for seeing better " Tommy replied.

" Oh so that is why you kept on bumping into things earlier and got that booboo on your head " Connor realized.

" I guess " Tommy answered. " I cant wait to show evreyonelse "

Meanwhile Didi and Stu were finishing preparing dinner.

" So Tommy has glasses now " Stu asked as he was checking the sauce over the stove.

" yeah he has my vision so he does need glasses " Didi replied while she was setting the table.

" These are spares right? " Stu asked.

" Yeah I'm gonna take him to get his eyes checked soon at the eye doctor " Didi replied as she came back over to stu now that she was done setting the table.

" Okay sounds good Deed " Stu said as he was pouring the sauce into a bowl. " What did he say about the bruise "

" That we shouldn't worry and that it will go away soon " She explained as she took the sauce to the table.

" Great well lets finish up here and then we can eat " Stu said.

Stu and Didi finished getting dinner together and set the table they then sat down while putting the three boys in their respective high chairs and had them eat as well. After dinner was over Stu and Didi went through there usual routine for bedtime as it was already six o clock that evening. After all three boys were giving there baths and put into there pajamas Didi read them a bedtime story at the same time then procceded to tuck them all in for the night.

" Sleep tight Tommy " Didi said to her oldest as she tucked him in for the night. " Now you cant sleep with your glasses on so I'm gonna put them over here for now and when you wake up you can just put them back on "

" Reptar " Tommy responded showing he understood

" Okay great now sleep tight sweetie " Didi said as she took Tommy's glasses off and placed them on his end table next to his bed and left the room turning off the light and turning on the Reptar nightlight.

The next morning

( Tommy's POV )

I wokeded ups the next day with the sun alredy out and ready shine all over us. Mes sat up but I couldn't see anything which scared mes but then I remembered that I got eyes yesterday so I reached over to where Mommy had put them last night and then I could see, I sawed that Dilly was still sleeping but that Connor was awake. I waved to him and he waved back.

" How did you sleep Tommy " Connor askded mes.

" Good but I got scared when I couldn't see but then rembered that I got eyes yesterday " I tolded him.

" Oh yeah I for got about that do you like them " He askded mes.

" I guess at least I can see now " I told him.

" Yeah thats good because it was hurting me and Dill too having to fall down evreytime you did yesterday. " HE said to mes.

" I know it hurt me mores but I'm just happy that I can see better again " I told Connor.

we chatted for the next coupe of minutes then it was decided that we wanted breakfast so we went to go get Mommy and Daddy.

( Normal POV )

Tommy and Connor quietly climbed out of their beds and tiptoed out of their room hoping they don't wake up Dill since he is a very light sleeper. They made it out to the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief once they reached Stu and Didi's room. Both boys walked over to the side of the bed that Didi was sleeping on and woke her up.

" Hey Tommy do you think you can talk to her " Connor asked.

" Maybe but my talking isn't that good yets " Tommy explained.

" Okay well do you want me to try then " Connor asked.

" If you want to " Tommy answered.

" Okay I'll try " Connor replied.

Connor then poked Didi in the head right on her forehead to wake her up.

( Didi's POV )

I was dreaming about my three boys on what they would do when they were older when I was woken up by two of them. It was Connor and Tommy, they were sitting on top of the covers I was under at the time. I figured that they wanted breakfast since that is what they always want when they wake me up this early.

" can we-s heve foods "

Is what Connor said which could be translated I think to " Can we have food. "

Which would make my hunch correct they want breakfast.

" Yes you guys can " I replied which made them smile. " But you need to wait for me to wake up dill and get him changed for the day, also did you boys go potty yet? "

Both of them shook their heads no. " Okay do you guys need to go "

Connor shook his head yes while Tommy shook his head no. " Tommy did you go while sleeping again " He shook his head yes.

" Okay Tommy go back to your room and wait for me while I take Connor to the bathroom "

They both shook their heads saying they understood which then lead to Tommy waiting for me back at their room and me taking Connor to the bathroom. After I took Connor to the bathroom we went back to the boys room were we found Tommy waiting for us.

( Normal POV )

Didi came back into Connor, Tommy's and Dills bedroom to find Tommy waiting for her and Dill standing up in his crib.

" Good morning sweetie did you sleep well " Didi asked Dill as she went over to his crib and lifted him out of it.

Dill just nodded back to Didi as she carried him over to change him.

" Okay Boys just wait a little bit while I get dill changed and then we can go downstairs and have breakfast "

Didi changed Dill out of his wet diaper then she put him in a new one and put his sleeper back on him and carried him downstairs with Tommy and Connor following them behind. Didi and the boys went into the kitchen, she placed all three boys into there respective high chairs she then got each of them a bowl of cereal. ( I don't need to tell you guys what kind each of them got you guys know ) Once each boy was fed she placed Dill and Connor into the playpen while she talked to Tommy.

" Okay Tommy so now that you have glasses you need to make sure they stay on your face or they might get really dirty or even break, so try to be careful, Okay? "

" Reptar " Tommy replied showing he understands to an extent.

After Didi was done talking with him she placed him in the playpen with his brothers.

" Tommy where were you " Conner asked

" Mommy was talking to me " Tommy responded,

" What was she saying " Dill asked.

" Mommy was telling me that these eyes which are apparently called glasses, have to stay on my head or they will break " Tommy explained

" Do are you gonna keep them on your head " Dill asked.

" I have to Dilly or they will break " Tommy replied.

" Okay Tommy will help make sure that they don't fall off your face " Connor told him.

" Yeah will do that for you " Dill added,

" Thanks guys I knew I could count on you " Tommy said.

After the boys had talked about keeping Tommy's glasses on his head they just sat there because they were worried if they did anything they would fall off. After about ten minutes of doing this their friends were dropped off.

How will Tommy's friends take to him wearing glasses. Will they help him keep it on his face? Will Tommy forgot to do this? Find out next time please bring in the reviews.


	27. Your In trouble!

**Welcome back everyone glad to see you reading this story. Please review if you enjoyed as well as favorite and follow so you get updates when I upload.**

 **Last chapter**

 **\- Tommy went to the doctor's office**

 **\- He was told he needed glasses**

 **\- He now has glasses**

 **\- His friends are coming over and will see him in his glasses for the first time**

 **Date- November Fifth 1992 Place- Pickles Residence Time- 10:00Am**

Tommy, Dill and Connor were in the playpen doing nothing because they were afraid that if they did anything Tommy's glasses would fall off. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Didi answered the door and it turned out to be Betty she had all the other kids which turned out to be Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi.

" Hi Betty "

" Hey Deed, just dropping off the pups for the day "

" Okay just place them in the playpen with the boys and I'll take care of the rest "

" Alright "

Didi walked with Betty as she placed all of the rats in the playpen with the pickles children. Didi walked Betty back to the door as she had to run since she had her shift at the Java Lava today.

Meanwhile in the playpen everyone was saying there hello's.

" Um guys what are you doing " Chuckie asked Tommy, Dill and Connor.

" Nothing " Connor replied.

" Why? " Kimi asked with a confused look.

" Because Chuckie I just got eyes and I'm worried they might fall off if we do anything " Tommy replied.

" Tommy you'll be fine mine never fall off " Chuckie explained.

" Are you sure? " Tommy asked as he was unsure.

" Yes I'm sure " Chuckie reassured him.

" Okay. Guys lets go play " Tommy responded with a smile.

" Yay " Everyone said.

Now that Tommy wasn't worried about his glasses falling off they all decided to play together. Since Tommy, Dill and Connor played follow the leader yesterday but they struggled with it so much because of Tommy's vision they decided to play that. Since Dill was the youngest they decided to let him go first and be the leader. He took them all over the house except into the basement because they can't go down there when Stu is down there. eventually they decided to switch and let Tommy be the leader, he took them into the living room. As they were passing the couch Chuckie tripped over his shoelaces which caused him to fall into Tommy who was in front of him. When Tommy fell his glasses fell off his face but he didn't notice, he also didn't notice that they fell right under the couch because he didn't pay close enough attention that they were gone. The kids continued playing until it was nap time.

Didi had put all the kids down for there naps upstairs in the boys bedroom, she then came downstairs to start straighten up the mess the kids had made earlier. She came downstairs and decided to start with the living room as that was where majority of the mess was. She was picking up by the couch and noticed something.

 **( Didi's POV )**

After the kids were sleeping I needed to clean up there messes so I decided to start with the living room as that was where majority of there mess was. As I started cleaning up I noticed something by the couch, I took a closer look and noticed Tommy's glasses. He didn't have them on when I put them down for the naps so I knew they were around somewhere I just hope that he does a better job at keeping on his face so they don't break or get really dirty.

After I found his glasses I decided to put them back upstairs on his dresser so we would have them when he woke up. I returned downstairs to start doing the budget for the month. Before I could sit down I heard the telephone ring so I went to go answer it to discover that it was Annabeth.

" Hello " I asked as I picked up the phone.

" Hey it me " Annabeth responded.

" Oh hey I haven't heard from you since the barbecue a couple weeks ago " I said back.

" I know, I know I've just been super busy getting moved in and catching up with my family " She said.

" Hey don't worry about it. How has everything else been " I asked.

" Fine. But I was just seeing if you needed a baby sitter " She asked me.

" Well I do since our regular babysitter is going on tour with her band next week " I replied.

" Okay great I have the perfect person " She told me.

" Who is it? " I asked.

" How about I just have you meet him tomorrow he is coming over to help me with something around the house " She asked me.

" Alright sounds great see you then " I replied.

" sounds good see you then bye " She said as she hung up.

" Bye " I replied as I hung up the phone.

 **( Tommy's POV )**

 _Two hours later_

I woked up from my nappy which made me very awake now that I was able to sleep. Chuckie and Kimi were sleeping with me while Connor slept with Phil and Lil but Dilly slept in his crib. I was dreaming about the time Mommy took away my bottle again so I guess I was having another nightmare, I just hope that Chuckie gets up soon because he hates it when people leave when he is asleep because it scares him. while I was looking around I noticed that my eyes weren't on my face.

I started looking around hoping to see them but it was hard to see without them. Eventually Kimi woke up she was wiping the sleep out of her eyes when she saw mes.

" Hi Tommy " She said as she yawned.

" Hi Kimi " I responded trying to hide that I was upset.

" What's wrong " She asked mes showing I didn't hide it well.

" I can't find my eyes " I responded.

" Oh, did you look for them yet " She asked mes.

" Well I tried but its hard for me to see anything without my new eyes " I admitted.

" Well let me help you look " She offered.

" Okay " I replied.

Kimi got out from under the covers and climbed out of my bed.

" Um, Tommy can you see the floor " Kimi asked mes as I was sitting on the side waiting to get down.

" Yeah don't worry I'm going " I replied. I then dropped down but I slipped on the bed. When I slipped I went face first on to the floor.

" Tommy are you okay " Kimi asked mes.

" Yeah I'm fine Kimi just slipped " I replied while getting up.

" Okay just making sure your okay " She told me as she helped me up.

" Thanks Kimi, lets go find my eyes " I thanked her.

We started to look around my room wherever we could see which wasn't very much. We looked in the room for like forever but alas they weren't there.

" Tommy I don't think there in here " Kimi told mes.

" I think your right lets go look somewhere else " I said to her realizing she was right.

" Okay but where should wes look " Kimi asked mes.

" Well Dilly took us all over the place so I guess we could start in that big room with the playpen " I told her.

" You mean the living room " She informed me with a smile.

" Yeah what you said " I replied smiling back.

 **( Normal POV )**

Both toddlers then headed out of the bedroom into the hallway, once they reached the hallway they then turned towards the steps and started to run down them they stopped at the bottom step and jumped off together holding hands. Both of them started to make their way towards the living room which was where they wanted to start looking for Tommy's glasses.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Didi was still doing her bills but when Tommy and Kimi jumped off the steps she heard that so she got up to go investigate. She walked out of the kitchen and went over to the steps. Didi started to look around by the stairs but she didn't see anything wrong so she headed back to the kitchen to continue with her bills.

Back over to Tommy and Kimi they were now in the living room and were ready to start looking for Tommy's glasses.

" So Tommy where do you want to look first " Kimi asked him.

" Well lets start in Mommy and Daddy's desk " Tommy replied.

" Okay " Kimi said nodding.

Both toddlers climbed on to the chair by the desk and started tareing apart the desk looking for Tommy's glasses. As they were looking for the glasses Tommy accidentally knocked something over.

" Tommy! what did you do " Kimi asked frantically.

" Whoops! " Said back with a concerned look on his face.

He had every right to look concerned as Didi was coming back since she had heard the crash.

" Um Kimi I think were in trouble " Tommy said to Kimi as he jumped down on to the chair.

" Yeah Tommy I think your right " Kimi said as she helped him down off of the chair.

Didi started coming over to them and stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw what happened.

" What happened " Didi asked as she went down to Tommy's level.

" It broked " Tommy mumbled back.

" Yes it Didi and you guys broke the lamp right " Didi asked the toddlers.

Kimi and Tommy nodded their head shamefully. " Well let's go in the kitchen and I'll check you guys to make sure you guys are alright, then we need to use the Timeout chair for a bit " Didi told them as she picked up Tommy and lead Kimi towards the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen Didi set both of them on to the kitchen table with their feet dangling over the edge. " Okay guy I'm just going to look at your body to make sure the glass didn't cut you " Didi explained to them. But both Kimi and Tommy just had it go right over there heads. Didi checked them head to toe making sure they had not " boo boos " which they didn't.

" Okay you both seem okay. Now do you guys need to go potty before you guys have to sit in timeout " Didi then asked.

" No " Kimi replied. Tommy didn't respond.

" Okay, Tommy do you have to go potty " Didi asked him.

Tommy shook his head no. " Did you go already " Didi asked suspecting that he had. Tommy nodded shamefully that he did.

Didi sighed before answering " Okay let's go change you "

Didi had Kimi come with her as she carried Tommy upstairs to the nursery where she discovered that everyone was awake except for Dill.

" Hi everyone did you guys sleep well " Didi asked as she set Tommy down on the changing table.

" Good " Chuckie responded.

" Uh huh " Kimi responded. **( Thanks Celrock )**

Phil and Lil responded with a nod but Connor had no response as he didn't look very good.

" Connor sweetie are you okay " Didi asked him. Connor still didn't respond instead he looked quite green and ran out of the room the headed to the bathroom. Just as he ran out Stu was coming in the room.

" Didi what's wrong with Connor " Stu asked as he poked his head in.

" I don't know but could you go check on him while I change Tommy " Didi asked.

" Sure Deed " Stu said as he left the room. While Didi and Stu were talking Chuckie had pulled Kimi aside.

" Kimi are you okay " He asked.

" No Tommy lost his eyes and since me and him were the first people's up we decided to look for his eyes but when we were looking we accidentally broke a lamp which mad Tommy's mommy upset with us which made us have to go and timeout " Kimi explained quickly cussing her to run out of breath.

" Oh... Did she put you guys in timeout yet? " Chuckie asked.

" No but when we go downstairs she is gonna " she said. Didi was now done with changing Tommy she was just pulling up his jeans when Stu came back into the room holding Connor.

" Well Deed we have someone with a stomach flu " Stu explained.

" That's not good are you sure " She asked as she let Tommy down.

" About ninety percent sure as he had diarrhea in the bathroom " Stu said making a face with disgust as he said it.

" He made it I hope " Didi asked hopeful. Stu shook his head no.

" Well since I just changed Tommy you can handle this one while I take the rest of the kids down for lunch. Didi walked out with the rest of the kids while Stu got ready to confront the challenge ahead of him.

 **Okay guys I'm trying something in the middle of my chapter now so tell me what you think of this.**

 **Time- 12:30 Place- Pickles Residence**

Stu made it through changing Connor but it was not very fun for him and he may never be the same. While Stu was doing this Didi was feeding the kids lunch which consisted of a variety of sandwiches for each kid. Tommy got salami and provolone on white bread, Kimi got tuna fish on rye bread, Chuckie got a fried bologna sandwich on white bread, Connor got roast beef and Munster on white as well and finally Phil and Lil had Nutella on white which made it look like mud which they enjoyed. Once everyone was done eating Didi placed Tommy and Kimi on time out for ten minutes.

 **( Tommy's POV )**

I had just finished my sandwich with the rest of my friends when Mommy reminded mes what mes and Kimi had to dos.

" Alright now that you guys are done eating we need to sit in timeout for ten minutes so you guys can think about how your not supposed to play with stuff that isn't yours " Mommy told mes and Kimi. Mommy then let mes and Kimi out of our booster seats, she then set mes and Kimi down in these blue and yellow stools. Mommy then told us that we had five minutes to think, well I'll say she must of been lieing because it felt more like forevers. But eventually Mommy let me and Kimi off just when Daddy was coming down with Connor.

Mommy put me and Kimi in to the playpen after talking to Daddy and Connor she then went into the kitchen with them while we looked on when they left.

" Um Tommy is Connor okay? " Chuckie asked Mes.

" I don't thinks so Chuckie he looks like the time when Chuckie tried to get us all sick so she could go to the dummi bear circus " I responded.

" Your rightest Tommy he does look like the time angelica looked like that " Chuckie responded. " Tommy what happenjed to your eyes "

" I don't know mes and Kimi tried looking for them but we got in trouble so I guess I'm gonna be without them forevers " I responded a little downtrodden.

" It'll be okay Tommy you can share mine " Chuckie told mes. " Um Chuckie I don't think your supposed to do that " Kimi told him.

" Its okay if it's for your bestest friend " Chuckie said to mes which cheered mes up a littles bit.

" Thanks Chuckie " I said as I turned around to face him.

" Your welcome Tommy besides you would do it for me " He said back to mes. I looked behind Chuckie to see Phil and Lil arguing again about something but then I heard someone coming it turned out to be Mommy and Daddy with Connor.

" Okay you just relax her with your friends for a little bit while Mommy goes and gets a bath running " Mommy said to Connor as she placed him in the playpen. She then turned to the rest of us " Okay kids behave and have fun " Mommy said to us as she started to leave but she stopped for a second and looked at mes.

" Tommy where are your glasses " She asked mes.

" do-do no " I mumbled back to her almost talking like the big peoples.

" Oh I remember I put them upstairs, you wait here and I'll get them " Mommy said. Mommy then left with Daddy to go upstairs. After they left all five of us went over to Connor who was wrapped in my teddy bear blankie which actually didn't bother mes all that much surprisingly.

" Connor how you doing? " I asked him.

" Crummy " He responded with a sniffle.

" Don't worry you'll get better soon " Kimi told him.

" Thanks Kimi " He said backs to us just as Mommy and Daddy were coming back but this time they had Dill.

" Okay here you go Tommy " Mommy said as she slid my eyes on mes. When she put them on it was much better when it came to what I sawed, whcih made mes really happy she then picked up Connor just as Daddy put Dill down with us.

" Okay guys you play while Connor gets a bath " Mommy said. Daddy then said to us " And I'll bring your bottles for you guys "

Daddy left and went to the kitchen while Mommy took Connor upstairs to give him a bath.

Once they were gone we decided to do something for Connor that would hopefully help him feel better.

 **Okay finally I'm finsihed with this part which I will tell you took longer then it should of. This week I've been super busy with clubs at school so I haven't had time to write as much but I should be able to get up some chapter up over the next couple days. Thanks for reading and stay tuned to see what the next change is in Tommy's life. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Whats that?

I haven't updated this in awhile because of other things in life so I thought I would write a chapter so this story would have something.

Recap

\- In the last chapter Tommy lost his glasses and had Kimi help him look for them but they ended up being put in timeout for it because Tommy broke a lamp

\- Connor has a stomach flu and the other rats want to try and cheer him up

* * *

Stu and Didi where helping make Connor comfortable on the couch so he could rest and get over this stomach flu, while they were doing this Tommy and Kimi where in timeout in separate corners of the living room, the other rugrats where in the playpen coloring.

" Are you comfortable sweetie " Didi asked as she tucked Connor's blanket in and fluffed his pillow, he replied with nod. " Good now call Mommy or Daddy if you need anything or just hit this button right here " Stu explained to him as he pointed to a buzzer that was up in the air but was low enough so Connor wouldn't have to sit up to reach it.

Didi walked over to Tommy so she could let him up from time out. " Tommy your timeout is done is there anything you want to say "

" Mes sorry for breaking Mommy's lamp " Tommy replied shamefully.

" Good boy now you and Kimi go play with everyone else and don't bother your brother he isn't feeling well " Didi told Tommy as she gave him a pat on his bottom while letting hm up.

Tommy and Kimi made there way over to the playpen with everyone else when Dill looked up. " Oh hey guys how was timeout "

" Horrible Dill but its over now so I just want to forget about it. Right Kimi? " Tommy asked her as they st down together by one of the other coloring books. " Yeah lets just color I want to make something for Connor " She replied grabbing a handful of crayons.

" Kimi, that's a great idea " Tommy exclaimed.

" What is? " She asked.

" Making a picture for Connor " Tommy told her as he moved into the middle of the playpen so everyone could hear him better. " Guys find your favorite picture and color it how you wants so we could cheer up Connor and help him get betters "

Everyone agreed and decided to get coloring, Phil decided to color a cake we all know what kind of cake he wanted to make it Lil even joined him, Chuckie decided to color a doggie since he was still hoping for a new dog after his had to be let go because of his mother's allergy's, Kimi colored a kitty cat, finally Tommy and Dill colored a picture of a star showing their appreciation for Connor as a brother.

Once everyone was done with there pictures they went back over to Connor who was almost asleep again.

Tommy nudged Connor awake " Hey Connor we brought you something "

Connors eyes fluttered open as he saw his brothers and friends. " Oh hi guys, sorry I can't play with you but Tommy's Mommy said that I need to rest. "

" Connor its okay but my Mommy and Dilly's Mommy is your Mommy. Remember? " Tommy explained.

" Oh yeah sorry, I forgot again " Connor blushed deeply.

" its fine but all of us made something we want to show you " Tommy told him. " Okay guys lets show Connor our drawings " Tommy said whispering so Connor wouldn't hear them.

All the toddlers turned their pictures over so Connor could get a good look at them, he first looked at Phil and Lil's which he found a little gross but still loved it, next he looked at Chuckies, he found his cute and wished he could play with Spike instead of laying here being sick, Kimi's was next he liked the picture but wasn't sure what it was.

" Um, Kimi whats that a picture of? " Connor asked hoping he didn't upset her.

" Its a kitty " She replied looking at the picture then back at him.

" Oh, I've never seen one of those before " Connor admitted.

" Well I'll have to show you sometime, once you feel better of courses " Kimi replied with a smile.

He finally looked at Tommy and Dill's picture, Connor liked the picture the most out of all of them but not because it was a nice picture but because it was from his brothers. " Ahh! I love it guys, thank you, thank you, thanks all of you "

" Your welcome Connor " Everyone said at the same time. Didi was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard all of the noise so she decided to come in and see whats going on. " What's with all the noise... " She started to say but stopped in her tracks at the great moment she was looking at.

" Are you guys making Connor feel better " Didi asked in a baby voice. Everyone nodded.

" Okay that's great but Kimi, Chuckie and Phil and Lil your parents should be here any minute so lets go get your stuff and get ready to leave, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil left the room with Didi leaving the pickles kids all by themselves.

" So Connor do you feel better " Tommy asked as him and Dill sat down in front of the couch while Connor continued to lay down.

" Yeah I do, thanks guys, your the best brothers anyone could ever have " Connor said tearing up a little.

" Oh Connor don't cry " Dill said running towards him and giving him a hug, he then turned back towards Tommy. " Why is he so sad " Dill whispered so Connor wouldn't hear.

" Dilly Connor isn't sad he is happy, he is crying because he is happy isn't that right Connor? " Tommy asked.

" Yeah I am but thanks for worrying Dilly but I'm happy " Connor said still with water in his eyes as he hugged Dill again.

Tommy and Dill said goodbye to Connor so he could get some rest while they told there friends the good news, they were right by the door getting all there stuff together so they would be ready when it was time to leave.

" Hi guys you have all your stuff and toys " Tommy asked as him and Dill came up.

" Yeah we do, we had a lot of fun today Tommy specifically making those drawings for Connor " Kimi said as she slung kitty backpack on her back.

" Well speaking of his drawings, he loved them he even started crying because he was happy " Tommy said causing everyone to grin a little more.

" Aww " Everyone said a the same time except for Tommy and Dill. Just then Didi came back to tell everyone there parents would be here soon and that we would see them again very soon.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 28 but I'm happy that I could just get something for this story since its been almost three months since I updated. Suggestions for future chapter on this story are appreciated. Thanks for being patient and can't wait to read those reviews. Bye!


End file.
